Sortilège irréversible
by sailor digitale
Summary: *épilogue* voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre T.T ...Merci pour les reviews...Je donne pas de resume, il est cours, ce chapitre. général : Harry se fait piéger dans son corps de 27 ans... Des nveaux perso, les anciens aussi.. Pi voldie ! R/review !
1. ce n'est que le début, d'abord, d'accord...

**SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE**

**Ou**

**LA NOUVELLE VIE D'HARRY POTTER.**

****

J'ai eu cette idée en lisant 'le miroir du peut-être' de   dark_rogue. Allez lire cet fics que j'adoore. 

Auteur : Sailor Digitale

Source : HP

Genre : Action/Aventure

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter. 

Chapitre I : Ce n'est que le début, d'abord, d'accord ? 

Harry Potter se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait bien changé en 2 ans. Son corps de 17 ans avait grandit et donner à son visage une sagesse comme pour montrer à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser. Perdre ses parents et se retrouver chez des monstres moldus avaient étaient les premières, mais pas les dernières. Il avait frôlé la mort durant toutes les années de sa scolarité, depuis maintenant 6 ans. Les deux dernières années, qui avaient montré la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort, le mage fantôme du mal, avaient été particulièrement difficiles pour lui et ses amis. Après avoir pourchasser un mage noir dans les fonds de poudlard en première année, tuer un fantôme de Voldemort à 17 ans en deuxième, échappé à un loup-garou en troisième, voir renaître son pire ennemi et échappé à AVADA KEDAVRA en quatrième année, il avait réussi à attraper Pettigrow et à réchapper à Voldemort en cinquième avec notamment l'aide de Ron et de Montigus, leurs professeurs de DCFM de l'année, mort en lui sauvant la vie. L'année dernière, il avait, grâce à un Sirius contrôlé par Imperius, trouver la mort et était revenu vivant grâce à une potion de Rogue. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié mais il doutait que son professeur de Potions accepte ses remerciements. Pourtant, il avait quand même envoyé un hibou pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse, mais n'en attendait pas. Il fixait un instant son regard vers ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé et ne restaient plus en épis sur le haut de sa tête mais retombaient sur ses épaules, plus carrés qu'avant. Il connaissait autant sur la défense contre les art du mal que Sirius et même que Dumbledore, ayant reçu, pendant trois ans complets (même pendant les vacances) des cours intensifs de défense. Il connaissait mieux le sujet qu'un auror averti et avait bravé la mort autant de fois qu'un chef de guerre. Harry sourit à l'idée qu'il pourrait passer son BACFM (brevet d'aptitudes contre les forces du mal, diplôme passé 4 ans après l'ASPIC) sans problème. 

« HARRY !! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !!! »

« J'arrive Sirius ! »

 Il dévala l'escalier pour se retrouver devant son parrain apportant le petit déjeuner à table. Il fit la bise à Sarah, la fiancée de Sirius et sa marraine, et à son parrain. 

« Bonjour ! »

« Alors Harry, bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Le gadget que tu m'as acheté contre les cauchemars marche à merveille Sarah ! »

Sarah hocha la tête avec connivence. Elle avait acheté à son filleul un élongaumar, qu'on utilise normalement pour les enfants, quand ils ont peur des cauchemars… Ca marchait relativement bien et Harry en avait une grande utilisation. Etant la cible favorite de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait demander une dérogation au ministre, François Hure, pour demander qu'Harry ait son diplôme de Tranplanage, qu'il avait eu avec brio. 

« Demain c'est la rentrée Harry… Et on a toujours pas trouvé mon remplaçant. »

En effet, en sixième année, Harry eut l'agréable surprise de voir que son parrain (contrôler par Impérius) avait le poste de DCFM. 

« Hum… Je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Cours supplémentaire de Potions… »

« Tu vas voir Rogue alors ? »

« Je ne crois pas… J'en ai eu un autre au début des vacances et il était pas présent… Pfff. Je verrais bien, il me manquera pas trop… »

Harry mentait. Il avait réellement envie de voir son prof de potions avant la rentrée pour le remercier de vive voix, chose que ni lui, ni Rogue, ne voudrais avoir en cour de Potion à la rentrée. 

Il disparut avec un POP après le petit déjeuner, alors que Sirius secouait la tête en murmurant 'tu mens vraiment mal, Harry…'. Sarah pouffa et repris son sérieux en disant plus pour elle-même que pour son fiancé : 'Si son père savait ça…Être ami avec Severus Rogue…'. ON dit souvent que tout le monde se rend compte avant vous de vos propres sentiments… Dans le cas de Harry, c'était un peu le cas, il ne haïssait déjà plus son prof de malheur…

Harry réapparut devant Poudlard (chose qui requière une force magique très puissante et l'autorisation de l'école…). Il trouva Albus Dumbledore, son directeur dans la grande salle, entouré des autres professeurs. 

« Bonjour ! » Dit-il. 

« Bonjour Harry ! » Repondirent-ils. Ils étaient maintenant tous habitués aux allers et venues du jeune homme et lui avait déjà tous enseigner un cours. 

Albus se leva et Harry vit Rogue se levé aussitôt. Quelques mots furent échangés entre lui et le directeur avant que ce dernier hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers Harry et Rogue le suivit. 

« Harry, le professeur Rogue viendra avec nous, cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non. »Répondit simplement Harry. 

Ils allèrent donc vers les cachots, vers la salle de cours de Rogue. 

Après une heure et quelques de cours sur différentes potions, le directeur s'excusa et partit pour aller rejoindre son bureau. Quelques secondes passa dans le silence complet, tandis que chacun travaillait sur leurs potions respectives quand Harry décida de se lancer. 

« Professeur Rogue ? »

« Oui Potter ? »

« Je… Je voulais vous remercier…. »

« Pourquoi Potter ? »

« Pour…  Pour m'avoir sauver la vie… »

Rogue eut un faible sourire. 

« Ah.. De rien Potter. J'ai au moins vérifié que cette potion était possible… Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour vos parents… Je suis désolé pour ça… »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, professeur. Ils sont morts et personne n'y changera rien… Vous avez réussi à me faire revenir, et pour cela, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Arrêter Potter ! Ou je vais finir par croire que vous m'aimez bien… »

Harry eut un petit rire. 

« Ouais, il faudrait pas exagérer !! » 

Mais chacun dans son coin, l'un et l'autre souffrait de la parole de l'autre. Persuadé que leur amitié sera toujours impossible…

Le directeur revient dans le silence absolu et ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'à ce que :

« Harry, il nous faut des pattes de musaraignes séchées, tu pourrais aller en chercher dans la réserve.. »Demanda Dumbledore. 

« Professeur, je peux ? » Demanda Harry à Rogue. 

« Ouais, allez-y. »

Harry se dirigea vers la partie de la salle qui se situait derrière le bureau de Rogue. Il se leva pour attraper le bocal quand il marcha sur un stylo laisser par terre  et glissa. Il se retient à l'étagère et se prit toute l'étagère, et les flacons, sur la tête [ N/A : Ne me demander pas comment il a réussi cet 'exploit'. Il fallait un accident…]. 

« HARRRYYYYY !! » Hurla Albus et Rogue d'une seule voix avant de se précipiter vers le nuage que provoquaient les substances entrer en contact. 

« Je vais bien… »

Harry se releva, complètement trempé et pleins de 'poussières' de substances bizarres. Dumbledore et Rogue le regarda d'un  air incrédule. 

« Bern quoi ? Qu'est que j'ai? »

« Harry, mon garçon, tu as… Changé. » Décréta Albus….

 ¤¤¤¤¤

« Harry, mon garçon, tu as… Changé. » Décréta Albus « Tu as… »

« Vieillit. »Compléta Rogue. 

« QUOI ???? »

« Oui. » Concéda Dumbledore. « Tu as l'air d'avoir 10 ans de plus… »

Harry vit soudain tout tournoyer. Il vit Rogue ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore approcher… Puis, ce fut le trou noir….

¤¤¤¤¤

« RY! … Harry…Réveille-toi. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour constaté qu'il était dans ce qui était devenu son deuxième lit : l'infirmerie. 

« Bonjour Pom-Pom. » Déclara-t-il en souriant. Il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler l'infirmière par son prénom, l'ayant vu plus de fois que sa mère…

« Bonjour … Albus ! Il est réveillé ! »

Albus, Minéva, Flitwick et Rogue s'approcha de lui. 

« Bonjour mon garçon… »

« Albus.. Ce n'est plus vraiment un garçon… »

« Ma tête… Vous avez réussi à me redonner mon âge ? » Demanda Harry en se souvenant de son accident. 

Soudain, tous les professeurs semblèrent s'intéresser à autre chose que lui. Minéva recherchait un trou au plafond, Flitwick regardait Pom pom, Dumbledore trouva soudain le pied du lit d'Harry très intéressant. Sauf Rogue qui le regarda dans les yeux. 

« Non…Je suis désolé Potter, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y a pas de ..Possibilité … Pour que vous retrouviez votre… apparence d'antan. Mais le directeur cherche toujours…»

« Severus ! »S'éclama Dumbledore, alors que Harry commençait à blanchir serieusement.

« Quoi ? Vous préfèreriez qu'il l'apprenne tout seul ? Au moins, il est fixé ! » Répliqua-t-il avant de se retourné vers Harry, avec un nouveau regard, plus… Tendre ??… Harry cligna des yeux, embrumés, pour être sûr. Mais il ne rêvait pas, Rogue le regardait avec la même expression qu'il vit quand il revient des morts. Aucune haine ne troublait son regard, plutôt de la compation, et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il avait de beaux yeux bleus…Il refit surface et demanda :

« Qu'est que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Et bien… »Répondit Dumbledore « Tu as le choix entre rester au collège en temps que Harry Potter, devenir Auror ou devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal… »

Tous les autres professeurs acquiescèrent de la tête.

« MOI ?? PROF ??? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non… Je te propose le poste sérieusement Harry. Tu as plus le profil que n'importe qui… »

Harry réfléchit. Il ne pouvait assurément pas rester en 7ème année comme les autres, surtout avec l'apparence de quelqu'un de … 27 ans. Auror. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette voix et ne serait certainement jamais Auror. Il se sentait plus comme Dumbledore. Solitaire dans son combat, enseigner ? Pourquoi pas après tout... 

« Bien. J'accepte le poste professeur… »

« Très bien ! Mais tu as maintenant l'obligation de nous appeler par notre prénom maintenant… »Ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Harry accièça, pas encore conscient des responsabilités et des aventures qui allaient lui tomber dessus…

Voilà. On peut appeler ce chapitre une introduction. Je commence d'écrire l'autre chapitre tout de suite !!


	2. donne moi ta main, et prend la mienne

**SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE**

**Ou**

**LA NOUVELLE VIE D'HARRY POTTER.**

****

J'ai eu cette idée en lisant 'le miroir du peut-être' de  dark_rogue.  

Auteur : Sailor Digitale

Source : HP

Genre : Action/Aventure

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter.

_Chapitre 2 : donne-moi ta main, et prend la mienne._

« _Donne-moi ta main,_

_ et prend la mienne_

_L'école est finie_

_Ca signifie_

_La rue est à nous,_

_Que la joie vienne…_ »

« Voilà ta chambre, Harry. »Dis Minéva MacGonadall. 

« Merci.. Minéva. Elle est belle. »

« Elle n'a rien de spéciale. Alors, la chambre la plus proche est celle de Severus, juste celle là ! »Dit-elle en montrant une porte faisant face à celle de la chambre d'Harry.  « Je suis à trois portes à droite, du même côté… »

« Merci ». 

Il alla installer ses affaires et pouffa en se souvenant de la tête de Sirius et de Sarah quand ils l'avaient vu arrivé. 

_¤ Flash-back ¤_

« Pardon? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Sirius ! Tu reconnais plus ton filleul maintenant ! »Déclara Harry avec le sourire. 

« HARRY ??? Mais, que t'ai-t-il arrivé ? »

« Un accident. Piégé dans ce corps de 27 ans. Pas de remèdes… »

Sirius, encore sous le choc, compris néanmoins Harry et hocha la tête. 

« Je suis venu prendre mes affaires, Sirius. Albus m'a proposé le poste de prof de DCFM. »

Soudain, Sarah arriva dans la pièce. 

« Sirius, J'ai vu qu'Harry allait avoir un accident, il faut… »

« Coucou !! Tes prémonitions sont en retard, Sarah ! C'est déjà fait !! » Commenta Harry. 

« HARRY?? »

« Tout juste !! Enfin bon. Petus  affaires ! »

Aussitôt, ses affaires se rangèrent et vinrent se placer dans des valises aux pieds d'Harry. C'était un Sortilège qu'il avait lui-même inventé pour le cas où il aurait à partir précipitamment…

« Bon… A demain Sarah (elle est la nouvelle prof d'histoire de la magie)…Et Sirius… Tu viens demain ? »

« Ouais. Je vais devenir prof de Vol avancé… On se voit demain, Harry.. Tu as tellement changé. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. 

« Merci. »

_¤ fin du flash-back ¤_

/ Bon/ Se dit-il en posant ses affaires sur son lit / Voilà ma deuxième chance…. Pff… /

Soudain, il se mit à penser à l'année à venir. Professeur, lui. Un sourire mesquin apparût sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et alla chercher Minéva. 

« Minéva ? Excuse-moi de te déranger… »

« Non, ça va. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de boulot avec mon poste de directrice adjointe… »

« Justement. Je voudrais te demander une immense faveur…. »

« Laisse moi deviner ! Tu souhaiterais devenir le directeur de Griffondor !! »

« Tu es pire que Trelaney… »

« Pff. Aucune comparaison… »

Harry sourit. Le professeur de Métamorphose avait toujours était un de ses préférés et il la connaissait beaucoup. 

« En fait, oui. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir avoir un rapport particulier avec mes anciens camarades mais…. »

« Adjugé. Si tu savais comment vous êtes… Vous êtes la pire maison du collège... Mais aussi la meilleure. »

« Merci. Elle me manquera. »

« Bon, tu as donc le titre de directeur des Griffondors. Soit en fier. Je vais pouvoir avoir enfin un rôle de directrice adjointe réelle et non fictif. »

« A ton service ! »Compléta Harry en faisant une courbette exagérée et les deux collèges explosèrent de rire. C'était la première fois qu'Harry (ou quelqu'un d'autre) arrivait à faire rire Mineva MacGonadall et elle se sentait pleine de vie, pour la première fois de sa vie. 

« Merci à toi, Harry… »

¤¤¤¤

Harry attendit les élèves avec les autres professeurs, plus impatient que les autres. Le directeur avait demander à Harry de ne pas être présent au début et d'arriver quand il le présenterait. Harry avait accepter cette idée avec le sourire, imaginant l'impression qu'il donnerait à tous… Et à Hermione et Ron en particulier. 

« Les voilà ! Harry, vas-y !! »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure !! »

Il vit, grace à l'aide de la porte (transparente pour lui), arriver ses amis. Ron et Hermione semblaient inquiets, sûrement à cause de son absence. Il leurs avait dit qu'il serait avec eux, cette fois ci dans le Poudlard express mais il n'avait pas été présent. Harry sentit son cœur se serré. Un fossé venait de se creuser entre lui et ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, ils feraient comme si cela ne changerait rien, mais il savait que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil avec les élèves de sa classe. Il allait être maintenant leur professeur. 

« Bien. Maintenant que la répartition est terminée… » 

C'était la voix de Dumbledore. La répartition avait été faite, et Harry, trop occupé par ses pensées n'y avait pas fait attention. Il secoua la tête, son tour d'entrer allait maintenant arriver. 

« Je vous pris d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal… »

Il plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte et poussa. 

« .. Le professeur Potter. »

Le silence fut total. Tous les élèves regardaient Harry avaient un mélange de peur et d'interrogation. 

« C'est bien Harry Potter, qui devait entrer en dernière année dans ce collège. Malheureusement, un accident survenu cet été le fit prendre de l'âge. Il n'y a pas de moyens de le faire revenir comme avant et il devient donc votre professeur de Défense contre le mal ainsi que le directeur de la maison de Griffondor…. »

Le silence pesant dura encore quelques secondes avant que les Griffondors ne se lèvent et applaudissent  fortement leur nouveau directeur… Toutes les autres maisons les accompagnèrent, les Serpentard beaucoup moins que les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle, avec lesquelles Harry avait beaucoup sympathisé.

« POTTER ! POTTER ! »

Harry regarda ses amis et leurs fit signent de l'attendre à la fin du repas. 

« Bien, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne Appétit ! »

Aussitôt, les plats se recouvrirent de mets, plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Harry pris place entre Minéva et Serevus. Et commença à parler avec cette dernière. 

« Bien. Les élèves t'on bien accueillit. J'espère qu'ils te feront pas trop souffrir. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Moi non plus, j'espère pas… »

« On verra bien… » Dit une voix. 

« Oh, sérévus. On a maintenant des maisons rivales… Cependant, j'aimerais que nos élèves s'entendent mieux, qu'en pense-tu ? »

« Quoi ? Les Griffondor et les Serpentard ? Amis ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ils ne sont pas si différents que ça…. »

« C'est impossible ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi Potter ! »

« Harry ! Je te signale que je ne suis plus un de tes élèves Sev' ! »

« QUOI !! »

Ils remarquèrent  alors que leur conversation était écoutée par la plupart des professeurs et que la moitié des élèves les regardaient avec amusement. 

« Puis-je vous suggéré de finir cette conversation à l'abri des oreilles de nos élèves ? »Demanda Dumbledore, à droite de Minéva. 

Harry et Severus hochèrent la tête et allèrent dans le couloir. 

« Ecoute.. Harry… Tu ne pourras jamais forcer nos deux maisons à s'aimer… Comme tu ne pourrais jamais ME forcer à aimer les Griffrondors. » Dit doucement Rogue. 

« Mais. Sev'… »

« SEVERUS !! »

« Ca te plait pas ? »

« Grrr. Harry! »

« Aller ! A près tout tu me dois une faveur ! »

« C'est toi qui m'en dois une ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! »

« Et tu as laisser un stylo traîner… Dois-je te rappeler les conséquences ? »

« On est à égalité alors, Harry ! »

« Exact Sev' ! »

« TU ne lâche jamais toi ? »

« J'suis un griffondor ! »

« Pffff… Comme ton père ! »

« Allez ! Je te propose de faire la paix entre nous, Severus ! »

« Hmm ! D'accord ! Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour favoriser ta maison !! »

« Et ne compte pas sur moi pour aimer les serpentard ! »

« Marché conclut ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main, en savant que c'était peut-être le début d'une amitié…

« Bon, on y retourne ? Les autres doivent penser qu'on s'entre tue ! »

Rogue secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tu sais que t'es pas mal quand tu souri ? Tu devrais faire ça plus longtemps !! » Déclara Harry, faisant rougirent les joues de Severus. 

Ils re rentrèrent dans la grande salle alors que tous les regards fusèrent sur eux. 

« Enfin ! On commençait à avoir peur que l'un soit tuer ! »Déclara Dumbledore. 

« Tout va bien, monsieur le Directeur… On a juste réglé des différents… » Répondit Rogue alors que Harry opinait de la tête, faisant comprendre que tout s'était bien passé. 

Le repas prit fin et Dumbledore dit aux directeurs le mot de passe de leur salle commune. Harry se dirigea donc vers les préfets et la préfete en chef (Hermione). 

« Le mot de passe est Lion. »

Tous les préfets s'en allèrent dire le mot de passe aux griffondors et ne restait plus que Harry, Ron et Hermione…

« HARRY ! Mais c'est vrai ce que le directeur à dit ? »

« Ouais 'mione ! Y'a pas de solution, bien que Rogue cherche encore… »

« Alors comme ça, on devient notre directeur ? »Demanda Ron avec malice. 

« Oui. A ce propos… »

Harry chercha quelque chose dans son dos. IL avait cacher ça pendant tout le repas. 

« Tiens Ron… Sert-toi en avec… euh. Sert-toi en. Mais fait attention et je te demanderais de me la rendre à la fin de l'année. « Lui dit Harry en lui donnant un vieux bout de linge. 

« .. Harry. » Déclara Hermione. "Mais c'est ta cape d'invisibilité… »

« Je sais 'mione. Mais je crois que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi… Allez dans votre salle commune maintenant. Et fait pas trop de bruits sinon je vais devoir vous dire d'arrêter ! »Dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.  Hermione eut l'air outré et Ron eut un grand sourire. 

« Ca va être la plus belle année de ma vie ! Avec toi comme directeur ! »

« Ouais, j'espère bien… »

Harry les laissa et alla dans sa chambre. Rogue alla rentrer dans sa chambre quand Harry pris la parole. 

« Bonne nuit Sev' ! »

Rogue eut un sourire. 

« Bonne nuit 'ry ! »

« Nooonn. Pas riz s'il te plait ! »

« Allez va te coucher 'ry ! »

Harry souria. Alors comme ça son professeur de Potion avait le sens de l'humour. 

¤¤¤¤

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain. Une main frappait à la porte. 

« RY… HARRY!! LEVE TOI! »

"Hum…"

L'humour. Harry se leva, pris ses lunettes et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir un Rogue, passablement de mauvais humeur …

« T'as passer une mauvais nuit Sev' ? »

« Non. C'est la rentrée, ça suffit. J'ai des Griffondors de 3 èmes années en première heure… »

« Je vois… » Ajouta Harry avec de pouffer de rie, s'attirant le regard noir de Rogue. 

 Il ramassa son emploi du temps, au bas de sa porte. 

« Et toi, par une double heure avec les Griffondors et les Serpentard de 7èmes années… »

« C'est vrai ??! Ils sont ensemble pour mes cours ? »

« Ouais, ils ont une double heure de Potions et de DCFM. Mais ils ont aussi une heure simple seule en  DCFM.. Sûrement à cause de Voldemort… »

Harry hocha la tête. IL était au courant qu'il avait un horaire changé. Ayant souvent 2 voir trois heures avec chaque classe. Les six premières années en avaient 2, Les septièmes années en avaient 3. Il avait donc… 32 heures de cours, Severus en avait 28, et c'était le cas pour tous les autres. 

« Allez ! Je vais pouvoir enlever pleins de point à Serpentard… »

« Soit quand même juste, 'ry ! »

« Comme si tu l'étais ! »

¤¤¤¤ dans la grande salle ¤¤¤¤¤

« OUAIS !! On commence avec Harry ! Et avec les Serpentard… » Ron ne semblait pas plus heureux que si on lui avait annoncer qu'il était millionnaire. Hermione était aussi heureuse que lui et c'était le cas des toutes les septièmes années de griffondor. Les autres années les enviaient car ils savaient que Harry étaient dans leurs classes avant…

« Ron. ? Regarde Malfroy ! » Murmura Hermione. 

Après un rapide coup d'œil, la gaîté de Ron atteint des sommets. La tête de mort-vivant de Drago Malfroy était pour beaucoup. 

« Bon.. On devrait y aller !! »

« Ouais. »

Seamus et Dean les rejoignent. Ils faisaient maintenant partis du 'groupe Potter', comme l'appelait Malfroy. 

« Vous avez vu la tête de malfroy !! Excellant. »

Ils arrivèrent à la classe où Harry les attendaient déjà. 

« Entrer ! »

La sonnerie sonna et pas de Serpentard en vue…

« Bon. Les serpentard n'ont pas l'air de vouloir venir, je… »

« Excuse-nous Potter mais.. » Commença Drago Malfroy en entrant dans la salle, suivit de ses acolytes serpentards. 

« Je retire 10 points à Serpentard pour votre retard.. Et 15 points de plus pour votre manque de respect, M. Malfroy ! »

Les griffondors sourirent. Ils allaient adorer ce cours. 

« Bon, allez vous installer ou je retire encore des points à votre maison… » Reprit Harry. 

Les serpentards allèrent s'asseoir. 

« Donc, cette année, nous allons étudié le Patronus. Qui pourrait me dire ce que c'est ? »

Evidement, Hermione leva la main, ainsi que Neville et Ron. Harry décida d'interroger Neville. 

« M. Londubat ? »

« Le Patronus est la seule défense possible contre les détraqueurs. Il apparaît avec la formule 'Spero Patronus' et diffère selon les personnes… »

« Très bien. 10 points pour griffondor. Quelqu'un à quelques chose à ajouter ? Mlle Granger ? »

« La formule ne marche que si l'on a un souvenir heureux en mémoire. C'est un acte de magie très avancé et qui nécessite beaucoup d'énergie… »

« Parfait. 5 points de plus. Tout à été dit, mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'il vous vaudra sûrement tout le trimètre pour en réussir un parfaitement. Voilà un exemple. »

Il se concentra sur le moment où il avait gagné la coupe inter maison l'année dernière. 

« Spero Patronus ! »

Aussitôt, un cerf d'argent apparut et se retourna vers Harry. 

« Bonjour Cornedrue. » Il alla le toucher mais le cerf se volatilisa. 

« Bien, à vous. Répéter ! Spéro Patronus. »

« Spéro Patrons. »

« Spéro patronus.. . »

« Spéro patronus ! »

« Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous appeler un par un et vous allez essayer d'en faire apparaître un. »

« Brown . »

« Spéro patronus ! »

Rien ne se passa, sauf un petit filet de lumière argenté sortit de sa baguette.  Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent. 

« Patil. »

« Spéro Patronus ! »

La même qu'avec Lavande. 

« Goyle. »

« Séro patro..nas ! »

Là, rien du tout. 

« Bon, Mr Crabbe. Il faut y mettre un peu du votre."

« Vincent. »

« Péro Patonue ! »

Rien non plus. 

« Bulstrode. »

« Spéro Patronus. »

Là, un minuscule filet s'échappa. 

« Je vous avais prévenu que c'était difficile. »

« Malfroy »

« Spéro PATRONUS ! »

Un brin mieux que les autres. Le filet s'était élargit mais avait disparut. 

« Pas mal Drago ! Granger… »

« Spéro Patronus !! »

Là encore, le filet s'élargie avant de prendre une forme indistincte..

« Pas mal du tout. Londubat »

Neville s'avança. IL eut un faible sourire avant de crier. 

« Spéro Patronus !! »

Et là, la forme fut presque entière. Harry reconnut une licorne et se promit de demander à Neville la raison. 

« Je suis étonné. Bravo. »

« Merci. »

« …. »

Il en passa quelques-uns uns, sans plus de succès que Lavande et Patil.

« Wesley ! »

Ron se concentra quelques secondes avant d'annoncer. 

« Spéro patronus !! »

Là, la même chose qu'Hermione apparut. 

« Parfait. Je donne 5 points pour Griffondor pour le patronus de Neville. »

Le cours se finit par des prisent de notes sur les différents patronus et quand la cloche retentit. 

« Bien, vous n'avez pas de travail à faire. Neville, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plait ! »

Neville hocha la tête, fit un signe à Dean et Seamus et s'avança vers le bureau. 

« Oui Harry ? »

« J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ton patronus est si bien fait.. Les autres n'ont pas de formes indistinctes et toi… »

« Ma grand-mère m'a forcée.. A cause de… De mes parents… Ils… »

« Je sais déjà. Mais pourquoi une licorne, si je peux te poser la question ? »

« Je sais pas… Je crois que c'est une licorne qui m'a sauver de l'attaque des manges-morts sur notre maison.. C'est mon rêve, je sais pas.. C'est idiot mais… »

« Non, c'est pas idiot ! Moi aussi je rêve de l'attaque de Voldemort. Continue à faire des progrès en classe. Tu es bon. »

« Merci Harry… »

« De rien. Maintenant part sinon tu vas être en retard en métamorphose… »

Neville acquiéça et partit vers la porte. 

« Neville ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis toujours là ! »

« Merci… »

Harry hocha la tête et vit qu'il avait les deuxièmes années de Poufsouffles et Serpentard. IL se reposa un peu et accueillir les élèves avec un grand sourire. 

A la fin de la matinée, il était complètement crever. Apprendre à des enfants de 12 ans comment combattre des lutins de Cornouaille était réellement épuisant. 

« Alors ? Toujours aussi confiant ? »Demanda une voix dernière lui. 

« Sev'… Tu avais raison.. Ils sont réellement crevants… »

« J'ai vu que tu avais enlevé 45 points à ma maison.. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Ils sont arrivés en retard de 10 minutes et ton cher Malfroy m'a manquer de respect… »

« Ok… C'est justifié. »

« J'ai vu que tu en avais retiré 30 à la mienne… »

« Ouais… Mais tu me connais Harry…»

« Hé, oui… Tu pourrais juste enlever moins de points aux Griffondor… »

« Si tu en enlève moins à Sepentard… »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de rire.

C'est ainsi que l'amitié entre Harry et Severus devient assez importante. Harry étant le seul prof à qui Severus  parlait, ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble et Harry se mis à penser que le professeur de potion était bien sympathique… Les cours passèrent vite et comme Harry ne manquait pas de sujets, les élèves étaient toujours ravis d'aller à ses cours (sauf les Serpentard, allez savoir pourquoi …). Griffondor gagnait énormément de point et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle assez aussi. Harry donnait très peu de travail car il savait qu'il n'avait pas aimer ça mais il arrivait fréquemment qu'un ou deux serpentards ( en particulier Malfroy) eussent un devoir supplémentaire. 

Le temps passa vite et les vacances d'automne (nos vacances de La Toussaint) arrivèrent vite…

Voilà. J'aimerais maintenant vous demander comment vous voulez que les relations entre Harry et Sevie évoluent… ou pas. BIZOU. REVIEW !!

Ch@_sailor digitale. 


	3. l'amour est enfant de bonheur ?

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance.  TRISTE pour ce chapitre.

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, je ne fait que les empreinter. 

Warning : PG, voir PG-13.

Déconseiller aux fan club 'anti Rogue'. Je sais pas encore si je met le couple Harry/ Severus, mais je crois que je vais rester dans l'amitié… Même si ce chapitre peut être ambiguë…REVIEW !!

A oui. Le Hermione/ Ron se met en place doucement…

_Chapitre 3 : L'amour est enfant de bonheur ?? _

__

« _L'amour est enfant de bonheur_

_et n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi_ »

« HERMIONEEE !!! Dépêche toi !! » Cria Dean depuis la porte. 

« J'ariiiive… Trente seconde ! » Repondit une voix, de l'autre côté. 

Dean alla rejoindre Seamus et Ron. Neville était déjà partit pour le cours de DCFM. 

« Alors ? »Demanda Ron.

« Elle arrive dans trente secondes… »

« C'est pas ce qu'elle a dit y'a dix minutes ? »Demanda Seamus.

« Si. »

Les trois garçon hochèrent la tête en modisant les filles. 

« ME voilà !! » Cria une voix qui s'écroulla littérairement sur Ron.

« 'mione ! Enfin ! On être en retard au cours d'Harry !! »

« OH, non !! Vite, dépêchez vous !! On va parler des manges-morts aujourd'hui !! C'est très important !! Il fauit pas rater …. »

« On a comprit 'mione ! »Repondit Seamus. 

Il regarda Dean et ses yeux montraient clairement que trois minutes de retard ne changeraient pas toute sa vie.. Enfin, c'était Hermione. Ils courairent pour arriver deux minute en retard. 

« Escusez nous M'sieur mais… »

« Asseyez vous ! » Déclara Harry avec une lueure amusée dans le regard. « Comme je commençait à le dire, nous allons parler aujourd'hui des manges-morts. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment reconnaît-on un mange-mort d'un autre sorcier ? »

Evidement, la quasi totalité des Serpentards levèrent la main, ainsi que la plus part des Griffondors…Comme à son habitude, il interrogea les griffondors mais quelques Serpentards. IL donna même quelques points à leur maison. 

Au fil des cours, les différentes maisons avaient su apprécier le nouveau professeur, même si il avantageait plus les Griffondors que les Serpentards… Il donnait des points, pas comme certain et il fessait des travaux pratiques tous les mois. 

« Escusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de votre professeur… » Déclara Rogue en entrant dans la classe. Il se dirigea vers le professeur et commença. 

(voix basse, seul Ron et Hermione peuvent entendre, étant au premier rang). 

« 'ry ! Y'a un problème… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un griffondor de 3ème… Il a été découvert…Mort. »

« QUOI ??! »

« Oui. Calme toi… Il faut que tu viennes, le directeur à besoin de toi… »

Harry s'adresse à toute la classe. 

« Les cours sont annulés… »Il s'entretient doucement avec Rogue. « Pour toute le journée. Mlle Granger, aller prévenir les autres professeurs s'il vous plait… » Ajouta-t-il avant de sortir à la suite de Rogue. 

« QU'est qu'il se passe ? »

« Y'a eu un truc grave ! »

Hermione se leva sur sa chaise et réclama le silence. 

« Un élève de Griffondor a retrouvé mort… Il a surement été assasiné. »

« QUOI ?? QUI ? » Cria une voix que Ron pouvait faire correcpondre à celle de Lavande, sa sœur était à Griffondor, aussi. 

« Un élève de 3ème année… J'en sais pas plus. Malfroy, ramène ta classe dans votre salle commune. Les griffondors, faîtes la même chose. »

Silence général. 

« ALLEZ !! »

Et la, ce fut le chaos. Les Griffondor sortirent, suivits des Serpentard. Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de Mac Gonadall. 

¤¤¤¤

Harry suivit Severus. 

"Qui est-ce Sev'?"

« J'en sais rien… Je crois que c'est le jeune Crivey. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était très propable puisqu'il était d'origine moldu. 

« Chocogrenouille. » Déclara le professeur de potion devant la statue. 

Ils montèrent dans le bureau du directeur. 

« Harry !! Je suis désolé… » Déclara Minéva, en pleure. 

« Où est-il ? » Demanda simplement Harry.  Il vit soudain un corps allongé sur un brancar. Il s'agisait bien du cadet des Criveys, ses admirateurs.  Il suffit à Harry trois seconde pour sortir :

« L'Avada Kedavra… » Dit-il, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots. 

« Précisément… » Répondit une voix derrière lui. 

« Albus. C'est l'œuvre de Voldemort. »

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. 

« Oui. Mais c'est surement un mange-mort qui est venu… Il était au delà de la frontière quand il est mort. »

« Pourquoi être aller dans la foret interdite ? »

« Pourquoi les élèves y vont ? »

« D'accord. Maivaise question… Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui en particulier ? »

« Origine moldu. Et en plus, un griffondor… Tout ce que voldemort deteste… Sans compter l'admiration que Mr Crivey vous comptait… »

Harry hocha la tête, les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. On avait tandance à oublier qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Hélas, il devrait maintenant annoncé ce drame aux Griffondors.  Il sentit une main sur son épaule et il sut que c'était Severus et n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il chuchota un 'merci'. 

« Monsieur. Je pense que Harry devrait annoncé cette tragédie avant le repas de midi… »

« Je pense aussi. Ils doivent se posser beaucoup de question, suretout que les 3ème années sont tous rester dans le parc avec Hagrid. Ils devraient revenir dans pas longtemps… »

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie et d'un coup d'œil, demanda à Rogue de l'accompagner. Ils prirent donc la direction de la tour de griffondor. 

« Merci d'avoir été là, Sev'… »

« De rien. J'aurais surement pas à avoir ce genre de truc à faire dans ma maison… »

« C'est sûr… J'amait le descendant de Salazar Serpentard attaquerait sa propre maison… »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le portrat de la grosse dame. 

« Je te laisse là, 'ry. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne sois pas là… »

« Ok. Pantouffle ! »

« Bonjour monsieur ! Que ce passe-t-il ? Tous les élèves semblait inquiets.. »

« Le temps de Voldemort est revenu, Violette. Un élève a été attaqué… »

« Oh… Pauvre de nous. Nous sommes tous morts, enterrés… »

« PANTOUFFLES. »

« Escusez moi monsieur. »

Elle laissa enfin le directeur de Griffondor passer. A sa vue, les élèves sûrent que les rumeurs étaient réelles. Les directeurs des maisons n'étaient jamais bien présents dans la salle commune, et même si Harry venait plus souvent que les autres, ils sûrent, à son visage que c'était important.

« Sonorus. Je demande la présence de tous les Griffondors ! » Dit-il en laissant sa voix portée dans toute la tour. « Sordius. »

Les élèves arrivèrent en courants, pour certains. Les plus inquiets étaient certainement les premières et les deuxièmes années, étant plus proche des troisième et étant plus 'fragile'. 

« Mes chers élèves… Je voudrais vous anoncer qu'une tragédie s'est produite ce matin, dans la foret interdite. Je sais que la plus part d'entre vous y vont régulièrement, mais ce matin… » Sa voix se cassa. « Denis Crivey a été attaqué par un mange-mort et…a recu Avada… AvadaKédavra… »Termina-t-il, la voix cassée. 

« NOOONN… C'est pas possible.. Nonn.. » Cria soudain une voix que Harry identifia comme celle de Colin Crivey, le frère ainé. Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne et Colin se jetta dans ses bras, tout en murmurant des 'c'est pas possible, pas mon frère..Pas Denis'. Ginny pleurait doucement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et la plupart des griffondors pleurait. Denis Crivey était poursuiveur dans la nouvelle équipe alors que Daphné Clar, une fille de sixième année et petite amie de Colin était devenue attrapeuse. Hermione était dans les bras de Ron et Dean avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il serrait la main de Seamus. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry prit conscience du couple qu'il formait. Il aurait sourit si la situation n'était pas si grave. 

« Je.. J'ajoute que vous n'avez pas de cours jusqu'à Jeudi et je vous demande de laisser les troisièmes années tranquilles. Le directeur annoncera tout cela  au déjener, et je sais très bien que vous en tirerez aucun avantages… »

Harry se tue. Il baissa la tête et sortit de la salle commune pour rejoindre Severus et se jetta dans ses bras en pleurant… Il avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à là, mais la détresse et la tristesse de ses élèves, de ses amis avaient fait laché le dernier vérou. Il  pleura et Severus, bien que surpris de ce geste devant un Harry, d'haitude si fort et ûr de lui, lui dit des mots pour le réconforter. « Shuuuu.. Tout va ien Harry… Pleure… S'il tu veux… Allez, lache toi… Ca va s'arranger, tu verras… Calme calme…. ». C'est dans cette position qu'ils furent interrompu par Ron et Hermione… 

« Ehh…. »Commença Hermione. Mais Severus leur fit clairement comprendre que ce n'étaitpas le moment de demander le pourquoi de cette amitié, si forte qu'elle soit. 

« Tu as été super Harry ! »Clarona Ron. « Ton titre de directeur te vas comme un gant !! »

Harry sortit des bras de Severus, considéra un moment ce dernier, avant de regarder ses amis, avec un faible sourire. 

« Merci, Ron. Si tu savais comme c'est réconfortant pour moi de savoir que je fais du bon boulot… Même en ces temps difficiles. »

« Allez, haut les cœur Harry Potter ! »Déclara Hermione avec un enthousiaste fein. « Tu verras, tout va s'arranger… »

Harry hocha la tête, aussi convaincu qu'un Hippogriffe devant un mange-mort. 

« Bon, je dois retourner voir Dumbledore… Severus, tu les accompagnes jusqu'à la grande salle ? »

« Ouais… Wesley, Granger, venez vec moi ! » Dit Rogue, reprenant son masque de méchanceté. Hermione et Ron le suivèrent sans avoir lancer à leur meilleur ami un regard qui signifiait 'on a à parler tous les trois !!'.  

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. 

¤¤¤¤

« Pofesseur ? »Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. 

« Oui Mlle Granger ? » Demanda Severus. 

« Vous vous entendez bien avec Harry… Pourquoi… »

« Je sais pas. Je crois qu'on se resemble plus qu'il n'y parrait… Quand… Quand vous nous avez interrompu, je vennait de me rendre compte qu'il avait toujours 17 ans… C'est une lourde responsabilité de diriger une maison, ou même d'être professeur à cette âge. On a tendance à se rapporter à l'exterieur et même si Harry est plus mûr que son âge, il a du mal à être ce qu'on lui demande d'être… »

Ron et Hermione le reconsidérèrent un moment. Eux qui voyait leurs professeur de potions comme un être vil et méchant le virent soudain comme Harry le voyait : un être normal, comprenant l'homme qui était devenu, aux fils des jours, un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et Rogue les laissa pour aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Le niveau des conversation était anormalement bas et la plus part des trois autres maisons regardaient avec interrogation les Griffondors arrivant, la plupart en train de pleurer. Patil alla voir sa sœur qui venait de s'installer à côté d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras en demandant silencieusement à ses amis ce qui ce passait. Hermione relacha des larmes et Ron la prit dans ses bras, quelques larmes s'échapant de ses yeux. Dean fit signe à la jumelle et Pavati qu'elle serait tout dans les secondes qui suivient. Aussitôt, le silence remplit la grande salle. Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter venait d'entrer, la mine plus grave (et triste pour Harry) que jamais. Harry hessita, regarda trente seconde Dumbledore et alla vers les Griffondors pour s'asseoir avec eux.  Tout les monde savait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit car les professeurs ne mangent presque jamais avec leurs élèves saufà des bals ou des fêtes. Dumbledore se leva et n'eu pas à demander le silence. Avant qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche, la grande porte s'ouvrit ezt l'ont découvrit les troisième années de Griffondors. Lesly Morgan, la petite amie de Denis était soutenue par ses deux amies et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps… On remarqua aussitôt l'absence de Denis, d'abitude toujours aux côté de sa copine. 

« Bien. Je voudrais vous annoncer la mort de Denis Crivey, élève de troisième année à Griffondor. Il a été un exemple pour beaucoup, travaillant avec acharnement et étant un très bon élément de l'équipe de Quidditch, beaucoup ont perdu un ami, un frère ou simplement un copain. Il était sympatique avec tout le monde et fut un des espoir de paix entre différent clans de l'école … » Même s'il ne l'avait pas exprimé, tout le monde savait qu'il montrait l'amitié qui liait Colin à Andréas Nott et Silvie Botter, deux serpentards qui avaient comptés comme des proches amis de Colin, et à presque tous les Serpentards de troisème année avec qui Colin s'était lié d'amitié. « J'annonce aussi que ce meurtre a été commit par Voldemort ou un de ses mange-mort. Il n'a pas souvert car il a été tué par l'Avada Kédavra. Je vous pris donc de ne plus sortir du château sans au moins un professeur et la fôret interdite est réellement interdite. Je vous le redis car elle n'est pas protègé par des sorts anti-mals ou anti mage-mort, il est vous est donc formelement interdit, si vous tenez à votre vie, de vous y aventurer. Je finis par demander un tost à Denis Crivey ! »

Tous les élèves se levèrent, même les plus farouches Serpentards tels que Malfroy, et, dans un même cri, levèrent leurs verre au  nom de ce garçon…

Harry passa la pire nuit de sa vie. Et même Sirius et Sarah ne purent lui remonter le moral. 

A 1 heure du matin, une semaine plus tard, incapable de dormir, il alla faire un tour et se retrouva sur le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château. Il passa 1 heure à regarder le paysage, si exemptionnel de si haut. Il voyait presque les lumières d'un grande ville au sud mais c'est surtout la foret interdite qui retenait son attention. Il n'avait jamais remarquer, mais la foret, la nuit, semblait vivante. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, la pleine lune, ou encore si c'était pareil toutes les nuits, mais elle semblait vivante, attirante, mais, dans un sens… Blésée. C'était une sensation de bien-être qui s'empara d'Harry quand il embrassa le paysage des yeux. La nature était si exeptionnelle aux allentours du château et Harry cru même voir la surface de l'eau (du lac) se soulever. _/ Le calamar géant ou peut-être les sirènes…/_ Se repondit-il. Il se sentait bien, là, seul avec lui même, oubliant ses soucis, ses responsabilités. 

« Harry ? »Demanda soudainement une voix. 

« Ron ? »

« Ouais… 'mione et avec moi… Qu'est que tu fais là ? Rogue est là aussi ? » Demanda Ron en retirant la cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules ainsi que de celles d'Hermione. 

« Je suis tout seul… J'avais besoin.. De souffler un peu. »

« En tout cas, t'a l'air de bien t'entendre avec Rogue. TU passe plus de temps avec lui qu'ave Sirius ou Sarah.. » Déclara Hermione. Ce n'était pas une réelle critique, juste une constatation. 

« Oui… Il est plus.. Humain. Il a tellement souffert, presque autant que moi. » Expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et vous, que faites vous là ? »

A ces mots, les deux adolecents rougirent et même si il faisait nuit, Harry savait très bien la réaction de ses amis.

« Je vois. . . Bon, je vous laisse mais faîtes attention, si vous vous faîtes prendre, je n'irais pas vous secourir chez Rusart… Essayer de vous faire attraper par Rogue ou MacGonadall… » Ajouta-il en rigolant. 

« Bien. Merci Harry… Tu nous manques tu sais … »Avoua Hermione. 

« Vous aussi vous me manquez 'Mione. Et à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas… » Ajouta Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour son amie.

« Bonne nuit Harry… » Murmura Ron. 

« Bonne nuit vous deux… »

Harry rentra, laissant ses deux amis un peu d'intimité. Après deux ans où Harry avait essayé de leur montrer à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autres, un long  an  à supplier Ron de déclarer sa flamme à Hermione… Tout cela avait enfin porter ses fruits et Harry était très heureux que le couple se soit enfin trouver.

Il rentra dans l'aille réservé aux professeurs et percuta de plein fouet Severus. 

« 'Ry ? Mais il est 2 heures du mat' !! Qu'est que tu fait là ? »

« Suis allé faire un tour…Et toi ? Toujours en train de faire des rondes ? »

« Non. Minéva tiens à faire mes nuits et je suis 'obliger' de rester dans ma chambre… PFff. Enfin, bon…Tu vois, quoi.. »

« Po've Sev'…Il peut plus passer des nuits blanche à donner des points en moins… J'te comprend, va ! Bon. En tout cas, je…En fait, rien. Tu veux venir un peu ? » Demanda Harry. _/j'suis fou, va commencer à se posser des question comme si je voulais le tuer…/_

« Ouais. Pourquoi pas… Sinon, j'aurais trois heures de repos en trop alors… »

« Toujours le mot pour rire, toi ! Et moi qui te voyais comme un vieux rabougrit… »

« Tout le monde me voit comme ça… » Corrigea Rogue en s'asseoiyant dans un des deux fautteuil instalés dans la 'chambre' de Harry.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu es tellement… Sympa quand tu es comme ça…Tu pourrais avoir toutes les élèves du colège à tes pieds… »

« Ouais. Ca t'enlèverait un trop grand poid… Je préfère te voir courir, poursuivit que me mettre à ta place… »Commenta Rogue en souriant. 

« Hoo arrête ! »

« D'ailleur, pourquoi tu te prends pas une copine dans les septièmes années ? T'as 17 ans en fait… »

« Pas pour moi ! Même l'année dernière, en tant qu'élève, j'en avait aucune en projet.. Mais là… Que veux-tu, je suis destiné à toujours être seul… »

« Je serais là… On serais tous les deux… Tous seuls. »

« Arrête. Tu es pas mal Sev'. Tu pourrais facilement  trouvé quelqu'un. T'as quoi ? 30 ans ? »

« 29. »

« Tu vois ! Regarde, j'en ai 27..en fait, 17, mais tu avoura que je suis plus comme quelqu'un de 27 que 17…C'est comme ça. Je suis trop vieux pour les filles de mon âge, trop jeune pour celles de mon âge physique… »

« Po've 'Ry… »Déclara Rogue. 

« Oh ca va… D'ailleur tu savais pour Ron et Hermione ? » 

« QUOI ?? Wesley et Granger ?? Et bien non. J'ai remarquer par contre Finnigean et… »

« Dean et Seamus ? Ouais. J'ai remarqué ça aussi…Enfin. Presque tous mes amis ont trouvé l'âme sœur. Même Neville a réussi… »

« Quoi ? Londubat ? Et bien… »

« Avec Ginny… Wesley. La dernière." Rajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Rogue.

« Celle qui a inoguré tout fan club ?? » Demanda Rogue, les yeux pétillants (très dur à imaginer, je sais) de malice…

« Severuuus… S'il te plait. Arrête. »

« Oh non… C'est trop… Et le poème, y'a 5 ans.. tu te souviens… Ses yeux sont verts comme … » Recita Rogue en prenant une voix suraigue.

« NON… Sev' ! »

« les crapeaux fraits du matin… »Finit Rogue avant d'exploser de rire. 

« Sev'…. »Dit Harry, lassé. "Tu n'oublira jamais cette phrase, n'est pas?"

« Non. »Repôndit simplement Rogue avant de réexploser de rire en voyant la tête d'Harry. Il se calma et dit simplement. « Merci Harry. C'est la première fois que je ris comme ça…J'en avais besoin… »

Harry eut un sourire. « Ouais. Tu m'a umilié. Heureusement pour toi, y'avait personne… »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« J'aurais raconté ce qu'il c'est passer y'a une semaine… Tu sais, quand tu es tombé… »

« Stop !! 'Ry, arrête toi !! »

« dans le Grand escalier… Grace à une peau de banane… »Finit Harry avant de pouffer de rire. « C'était excélent. Dommage que personne n'ai vu ça à par moi… J'imagine Ron raconter cet expérience à son gosse… » Avant de finir par être plier en deux sur son fauteuil.

« Harry…. C'est pas vrai… »

Ils parlèrent alors de toutes leurs expériences où ils s'étaient fichu la honte. 

Soudain, une sonnerie familière retentit dans la pièce.

« Déjà ? »

« Pardon ? »Demanda Severus.

« Il est sept heures. » 

« C'est pas possible ?? En tout cas, j'ai passé une très bonne… nuit. »

« Moi aussi. Ca m'a soulagé de parler autant… »

« Bon, je te laisse. Je vais me changé, me laver (n'oublie pas les cheveux sev' ! :-P) On se retrouve avant les cours ? »

« Ok… »

Severus sortit de la chambre d'Harry, où ils avaient passé 5 heures à parler de tout et rien. Severus Rogue venait de se faire son premier ami. Et pas n'importe qui. Harry Potter. Le survivant.

¤¤¤¤¤

Fini !!! Vous avez le droit d'avoir le prochain chapitre en même temps. 

 Pour vous dire , J'avais à moitié prévu le couple, mais les review sont plutot contre, alors je fais avec… Alors j'ai eu une MEGA idée !!! Ce qui explique les DEUX chapitre en même temps !!

REVIEW 

(pour les remerciments, lire le prochain chapitre et n'oublier pas :

REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !

REVIEW ! (bon, j'arrête ! Merci de me lire !!!)

Sailor digitale 


	4. toujours plus haut, plus fort, plus vite

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

Genre : Action/Aventure/Romance.  TRISTE pour ce chapitre.

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, je ne fait que les empreinter. 

Warning : PG.

Déconseiller aux fan-clubs 'anti Rogue'.  

_Chapitre 4 : C'est ton bonheur, c'est ma passion._

_« Toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus vite,_

_Jusqu'au bout de l'extrème limite,_

_Tu va droit au cœur de l'action,_

_C'est ton bonheur c'est ma passion !»_

« SIRIUS !!! Arrête toi ! TU sai sque je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi en vol !!!! SIIIIRIIIUUUS !!! Au secours quelqu'un !! » Hurla Sarah alors que Sirius et Harry étaient exploser de rire. 

« Alors Sarah !! Pour une fois qu'on peut montrer motre supprématie en quelque chose… Pas ma faute si t'es la mère spirituelle de 'mione ! » 

« Harry ! Soit pas trop dur avec elle … Attends là un peu… »

« Pardon ? Pour que tu me double sur ton vieu éclair de feu ? Désolé si mon Sirius10 est beaucoup plus rapide !! »

« Ouais mais elle a un nimbus2001 elle… »

« Ralentit.. C'est toi, son fiancé, pas moi… »

« LES GARS !!! ATTENDEZ MOI… »

Harry et Sirius se possèrent pour attendre Sarah. 

« Alors, déesse du vol ? Ca va ? »

« C'est pas drôle Si' ! J'aurait pu tombé ! »

« Ohh. Allez ! Ca va … On est à terre !! »

« BLACK !! HARRY !!! SUSANS !!"

" ROGUE ??" Demanda Sirius.

« Oui…. On vous demande à Poudlard !! »

« Une nouvelle attaque ? »

« Non… Plutôt, un problème… »

« On arrive. » Cria Harry en enfourchant son balai et en rejoingnant Severus Rogue qui était, lui aussi, sur un balai.  « C'est un Sirius5, Sev' !! T'en fait souvent ?? »

« Ouais, ca m'arrive… »

« Bon… SIRIUS ! SARAH ! Vous nous rejoingnez, ON Y VA !! »

« OK ! »

Severus Rogue partit à toute vitesse, vite rattraper par Harry, dont le balai était supérieur. 

« Alors mon p'tit Sev' ! C'est quoi ce problème ? »

« Bagare entre Serpentard et Griffondor ! L'un à des dents de cheval et l'autre une carapace de tortue… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'était après un cours de méthamorphose ou quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… des sixième années, je crois. »

« Surement puisqu'on apprend la tortue en quatrième et le cheval en fin de cinquième… »

« Bon, on est pas là pour savoir en quelle année on apprend telle métha ! » Déclara Rogue en déscendant de son balai. Et en entrant dans le hall. 

« On va où ? »

« Infirmerie ! »

« Ca va me rappeler des souvenirs… »

En effet, Harry était déjà aller à linfirmerie plus de fois que tous les Giffondors réunnis…

« Harry ! Severus !! Vos élèves sont vraiment irresponsables ! Essayer de se transformer !! » Déclara Minéva, professeur de méthamorphose. 

« Je sais Mineva… »Repondit Harry en soupirant. « Laisse moi voir mon élève avant de les renvoyer… »

« Pfff. .. »

Harry s'approcha d'un des deux lits pour découvrir Lola Grad, une des amies de Ginny. 

« coucou Lola ! Alors, ca va ? »

« Ouais. Mise à part qu'une carapace c'est lourd… »

« Je vois.. T'en fais pas, l'infirmière a surement un truc pour ce genre de chose… Elle m'a fait repousser 34 os en deuxième année… Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'en bagarer avec l'autre… »

« Il a traité mon copain de sang-de-bourbe… Je n'aime pas les sang-purs de son genre…. Je ne me suis pas assez controler… JE veux pas être renvoyer… Harry… Je t'en pris… » Déclara cette dernière avant de pleurer.

Harry possa sa main sur son épaule et retourna dans la pièce principale. 

« Alors ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Et bien, selon elle… Il a traité son petit ami de Sang-de-bourbe et elle a pas su se contrôler… » Repondit-il. 

« Et moi, il assure qu'elle l'a attaquer sans raison valable… »

« Hummm… Je vois… »Déclara Dumbledore avant de réfléchir.  « j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et 40 à Griffondor … Et ils auront tous les deux une retenue… »

« Bien. Je vais enlever les points tout de suite… » Déclara Minéva, trouvant surement la sanction juste. 

Après cet insidant, la tention entre Serpentard et Griffondor atteignire des sommets. Jamais ces deux maisons n'avaient été aussi enemis et les efforts de Severus et Harry ne voyaient pas le bout… Chaque jour, de nouvelles joutes de mots ou même quelques bagares étaient échanger et les deux maisons étaient maintenant reléguées aux dernières places du tournois. 

Un jour, Harry en eut mare et il profita des selections de Quidditch pour un attrapeur, deux poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs (il n'y avait pas eu de championnat de Quidditch l'année précédente), pour parler à toute sa maison, réuni pour l'occation. 

« Bon, alors avant de commencer la selection, j'aimerais vous parler un peu… Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux vous parler de la tension, si on peut utiliser ce mot, entre vous et les Serpentards… Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loyaux, cons, débiles, et surtout très porter sur le sang-pur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous abaiser à leur niveau… Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais on est avant-derniers du tournois des Quatres maisons, et cela après avoir gagner six fois de suite… Ce serait bien de gagner encore une foi, non ? Je vous demande de ne pas répondre aux provocations des Serpentards… C'est compris ?? »

« ouiiii. »

« Quoi ? »

« OUI M'SIEU !! »

« Je préfère ! Et maintenant les selections de Quidditchs… »

Finalement, la bonne humeur revient mais personne n'avait oublier le discours de leur directeur. Ce fut deux quatrième années ( Thomas Jonns et Rémus Beau qui eurent les places de poursuiveurs, la dernière étant Ginny Wesley, le Goal était Ron Wesley, les batteur furent Terry Pers et Ben Ters, des jumeaux… )

« Bien…J'ai l'impression que les batteurs sont une affaire de jumeaux… Je suis sûr que l'on va gagner la coupe…Du moins, je l'espère… »

« OUAIS !!! »

 La sélection pour l'attrapeur furent rudes, car personnes n'avait envie de passer après HARRY POTTER. Finalement, ce fut une fille de deuxième année, Liz Jordan, qui fut prise. Elle posèdait, comme Harry, une réelle capacité pour ce poste et elle rappelait à Harry ses premiers vols.

Harry marcha rapidement vers le bureau du directeur, avec une idée précise en tête. C'était trois heures après la sélection de Quidditch, et il avait une très bonne idée à soumettre au directeur.

« Langue de chat »

Il monta les marches quetres à quatre, espérant l'approbation d'Albus Dumbledore. 

« Monsieux le directeur !! » Appela Harry. 

« Bonjour Harry ?  Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air bien pressé… Les selections se sont bien passé ?»

« Oui, oui… Mais j'ai une idée pour pimenter un peu l'année !! Si on faisait une équipe de Quidditch ? »

« On en a déjà quatre… »

« Non. Avec des professeurs… On la ferrait rencontrer l'équipe gagnante de la coupe. »

« Humm.. »

« Réfléchisez !! Joanne (Bibine), Severus et Minéva en poursuiveurs, vous en tant que gardien, Sirius et Corine (Sinistra) en batteurs et moi en attrapeur !! »

« Pourquoi pas… » Avoua le directeur, aussi excité que Harry, maintenant. « Mais il faudra en parler aux autres, surtout à Joanne et Minéva… »

« Merci !! J'y vais ! »

Il passa l'heure suivante à courir de prof en prof. Tous semblaient plus que d'accord, bien qu'il eu fallu convaincre Bibine et ainsi lui donner le poste de capitaine. Il eut facilement l'accord de Minéva MacGonadall et Sirius se sentit aussitôt euforique. Ca lui rappellait 'les parites de Quidditch avec James'. Le dernier que Harry alla voir était Severus Rogue. Ce dernier eut un temps de réflexion avant l'acciecer avec un grand sourire. 

« Tu sais que j'étais un très bon poursuiveur chez les Serpentards ? Pas aussi bon que ton père, mais je me défendais pas mal… »

« Génial. Avec toi et Bibine, sans compter Minéva, on a une bonne équipe d'attaque. Je suis un très bon attrapeur et Dumbledore doit être un bon gardien, non ? »

« Ouais. Il a de bon réflexe et tient sur un balai… T'a mis qui comme batteurs ? »

« Sirius et Corine… Sirius était… »

« Batteur. Merci ! Si tu savais combien de cognard j'ai recu grace à lui.. Par contre, Corine, j'en sais rien…Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit Sarah ou Trente ? »

« Sarah n'a vraiment pas un bon niveau et n'aime pas trop le Quittitch… Trente est plus moldu que sorcier dans sa tête, tu l'oublies… Il n'a pas assez d'amour pour ce sport… »

« Tu as raison.. Puis, corine était, si je me souviens bien, poursuiveuse de 7ème quand je suis entrer au collège … »

« Hummm. Ok… On verra bien lors de notre premier entrainement… »

« Ouais… Mais tu voulais pas être capitaine toi ? »

« Si si… Mais bon, je compte bien reprendre ma place dès que les entrainements vont  commencer… »

« Pfff. Un vrai Griffondor ! »

Harry le regarda bisarement. Puis sourit.

« Je crois que c'est une insulte, mais je vais bien le prendre, si ca te dérange pas… »

Rogue lui sourit le plus hypocritement possible. 

« Sinon, t'as réussi à coller combien de fois Ron et Hermione depuis le début de l'année ? »Demanda innocement Harry.

« 3 ou 4 fois…. Pas autant de fois que tu as donner un devoir supplémentaire à un Serpentard… »

« Malfroy ? »

« Sans blague ! Il doit avoir dépasser  la dizaine de travail supplémentaire… En plus de ça, il en a aussi en Méthamorphose et en Sortilège… A croire que tous les professeurs ont une dent contre lui… »

« Faut te demander pourquoi, Sev' ! »

« Je sais qu'il est insolent, qu'il provoque… Mais il est bon en classe. »

« Arrête. Il travaille jamais, avoue-le… Il est pas capable d'avoir la moyenne en DCFM ou en Méthamorphose, tu dois avouer qu'il passe dans la classe suppérieur qu'à cause de son père… Et de ses notes en Potions… »

« Ben quoi ? Ilest très bon… »Regardant l'œil noir d'Harry, « bon, pas aussi bon que Mlle Ganger, mais le meilleur Serpentard en tout cas… »

« Il est bon, parce qu'il sait que tu l'aimes bien… »

« Ca sert à rien de discuter ! Je suis d'accord pour faire parti de ton équipe, ca te suffit ?? »

« Calme-toi, Sev'…. Oui, merci… »

¤¤¤¤

Harry regarda devans lui les élèves de Griffondors manger en silence. Ron ne mangeait pas, encore plus blanc que d'habitude… Sa sœur était presqu'aussi blanche que lui et Liz Jordan, sa meilleure amie, était très tendue. Aujourd'hui se déroulait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Griffondor/ Serdaigle. On était la deuxième semaine de Novembre et le vent soufflait fort. Harry savait, par expérience, que le temps n'était pas idéal, loin de là, pour un match de Quidditch, mais savait qu'il n'allait pas être reporté.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de regarder son équipe jouer depuis les tribunes. Même si les Griffondors surppassaient largement les Serdaigles, on pouvaient remarquer le fait que c'était une équipe très renouvellée. De nombreuses passes étaient manquer et quelques cognards faciles avaient toucher les poursuiveurs. Liz donnait cette impression qu'elle était née sur un balai. Elle volait littér            alement etr son Sirius 10 lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait hérité de son grand frère la pasion du Quidditch et cela mis du bomme au cœur d'Harry en la voyant attrapper le Vif, si serrainement que lui après son dernier match. 

« Alors, pas trop déprimé ? »Demanda une voix dans son dos. 

« Sev'. Non. Quand je regarde ma remplacante, je pense qu'ils ont enfin trouvé mon égo… » Commenta Hrry en regardant les Griffondors porter en triomphe la jeune élève. 

« Hum… ET modeste ! »

« Tu peux parler ! Dois-je te rappeller que c'est TON équipe qui a PERDU contre Pouffsouffle ? »

« Arrête de me répéter ça à tout bout de champs !! »

« Puis, qui a enfin stoper le climat de tension entre ta maison et la mienne ?? Toi ? »

« Arrête ! »

« Dis le !! »

« Ris !! »

« … »

« C'est toi !! Content ? »

« Vi ! »

« Tu reste réellement un vrai gamin des fois… »

« Que veux-tu, je n'ai que 17 ans… »

« Pfff…. »

« Au fait ! La première séance de notre équipe s'effectura demain ! »

« Toujours près à regagner ton poste de capitaine ? »

« T'en doute un tout petit peu ? »

« Non. Juste vérification ! »

« Bien, oui. Je suis le capitaine… J'ai eu quelques arrangements avec Bibine… Je lui ai donner un Sirius 10 et elle a finalement accepter car, ce n'est que pour le bien de notre équipe… Elle m'a rappellé comme l'argent pouvait avoir une place dans l'équipe… N'est-pas Professeur ?? »

« Si tu fais référence à Lucius et son fils, je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas moi qui controlais le choix des membres… »

« Ouais, ouais… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

FIN DU CHAPITRE 

V'la, merci pour les reviews et désolée pour le retard !! Les vacances sont finies (ou presque). 

POUTOU A TOUS ert en particulier à … * heuh …. COUCOU !!!!!* Au non. V'la, mon super ordi : Th*EO… Et oui. Je m'appelle Théo et je suis le clavier et l'ordi de SD* Tais toi !!! * Allez, répond à tes revieur au lieu de m'éffacer !*

**Miaraza **: Merci !! T'es ma premièrerevieweuse !

**Sirien Dharc** : merci pour tes idées. Mais tu verras par toi même pour la uite. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chap 3, j'ai maintenant une idée précise pour la suite …. Je te laisse t'imaginer la suite….

**Dumbledore** : Merci à toi aussi. Comme vous le remarquerez, j'ai suivis votre majorité… 

**Seskhmet **: Je sais que Sev' est OOC… Disons que c'est juste Harry qui l'a changé comme ça. Mais sinon, je te promet un Sev'/Harry pour une prochaine Fic. 

**Mystikal** : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi.

**Popov **: la voilà la suite : deux chapitre en une journée et la suite pour bientôt. 

**Sama** : * Pfff. Evidement que c'est bon…. C'est grace à moiii !* (SD le regarde bisarrement)* euh, peut-être pas en fait… S'il te plaittt… SD… Gentille… Je veux mon graveur !!!!! OUINNNNN*

**Cain **: Merci ! Pour la 'maturité' d'Harry, je trouve que même à 15 ans, il est beaucoup plus mure que les autres… Puis, comme tu peux le voir au fil des chapitre (et p^lus loin dans la fic), il est quand même assez perdu. Pour la brusque amitié avec Sev'… Et bien, pour tout te dire * elle sait rien* CHUT * c'est vrai, c'est pôur faire une histoire… Et, là, elle va te dire un truc vachement …* Tais toi !! * philosophique*. Disons que c'est le faite qu'il a zappé le parallèle avec son père. Il commence à le voir comme un ami, quelqu'un qui le comprend … Ce serait expliqué en détail dans le prochain chapitre…. * Tu t'en ai pas mal tiré* merci. A oui, pour la fic 'le miroir du peut-être'…. Allez le lire !!! C'est le meilleur fic que j'ai lu sur ce couple ! 

** Marie.hedwige** : Merci beucoup !!!!!

**Dumbledore (**encore !) : calme toi (lol) la voilà !!

**Trunks-01** : J'arriiiive !!!

* ELLE VEUT DES REVIEWS !!!!*

 GROS POUTOU ET MERCIS A TOUS !!!!! A PLUS !

****

**_Sailor digitale_**


	5. le vent nous portera

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

C'est décider, je vais faire une amitié. Ce chapitre est coupé en deux, un du côté de Severus, l'autre d'Harry.  Il faut lire comme un journal intime, à deux voix. 

Après cette fic (qui aura une dixaine de chapitres…), je me remet à ''les maraudeurs… sans peter''.  Promis.

NOTE : je suis désolé pour le comportement d'Harry, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ressortir ses sentiment, alors il vous paraitra peut-être trop mûr ou trop OOC. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux et le Harry de ce chapitre ne me convient pas… Sinon, chapitre triste. 

Chapitre 5 : Le vent nous portera… 

« _Ce parfum de nos années mortes  
Ceux qui peuvent frapper à ta porte  
Infinité de destin  
On en pose un, qu'est-ce qu'on en retient ?_ »

Harry regarda Ron féliciterer ses coéquipiers. Il était fier de lui. Et cette place de capitaine, il le méritait. Certain diront qu'il marche sur les traces de Charlie, son frère, mais Harry et tous les Griffondors savaient que Ron avait fait autant pour leur maison (et pour le monde) que ses cinq frères réunis. Il avait eut l'ordre de merlin deuxième classe ( comme Hermiçone, Harry celui de premièree classe) pour avoir sauver un rasemblement de sorciers il y a six mois. Il avait su être là, quand le célèbre Harry Potter était en danger ou risquait une chose dangereuse… Après cet 'insident', en fin de sixième, Ron était à son tour monter sur la scène des sorciers luttant efficasement contre 'Vous-savez-qui'. Seuleument, ce que très peu de personne savait, c'est qu'il avait, depuis trois ans, une raison supplémentaire de se battre contre Voldemort. L'affaire avait été étouffée car les Wesleys avaient toujours lutté au premier plan et Ron permettait d'effacer l'affrond qu'avait du enduré cette famille dans l'été qui avait suivit les 15 ans de Ron (entre la 5ème et la 6ème), juste avant l'acte précedent… Après le réveil complet de Voldemort, les anciens manges-morts recherchèrent du sang-neuf… Les Wesleys ont été contacté sans beaucoup d'espoirs mais UN à répondu à leur appel. C'est ainsi que Perceval Wesley fut enrolé dans la nouvelle armée de Voldemort. L'ancien préfet-en-chef des Griffondors était devenu un être maléfique, sujet de la réincarnation de Voldemort. 

Ron monta posser ses  affaires dans son dortoir et regarda, par habitude, la photo de famille, plantée sur sa table de  chevet. Même si tous les autres menbres de sa familles avaient renier (de facon sorcier) Percy, il avait tenu à garder cette photo entière, avec Percy qui lui sourit, qui lui faisait des signes…

« Percy… Grand frère… Je te libèrerait bientôt… Elle est pour toi, cette victoire ». Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient ainsi découvert l'année dernière des indices montrant que Percy pourrait être sous l'emprise d'Impéravus… Ron ne l'avait dit à personne et rêvait de libérer son frère de l'emprise du maître sombre… 

¤¤¤

**(pdv de Severus Rogue)**

Laetitia me l'a dit… Pourquoi je n'ai pas suivit son conseil ? Pourquoi me suis-je lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un… Puis, pourquoi LUI. Il est tellement arrogeant, tellement célèbre. Il a des amis sur qui compter… Non. Il est aussi seul que moi. C'est pour ca qu'il m'a atttiré (A/N : pas dans ce sens là !!)… Parce que, malgrès tout les gens qui l'entoure, il se sent seul. J'aimerais revoir Laetitia… Mais bon, elle est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle…. Toujours pareil. Mais Harry est là…. Pres à m'écouter…. Doumage qu'il n'ai que 17 ans… 

**(pdv d'Harry)**

Pff… Sev' peut être lourd parfois. Remarque, si un jour on m'avait dit que je deviendrais ami avec Rogue. Et à ce point. C'est étrange cette sensation… Un bien-être, comme quand j'étais petit avec Ron. Est-ce que ça veu dire que Rogue va remplacer Ron ? Qu'il va l'effacer petit à petit de mon cœur ? Ou simplement qu'il va être un très bon ami ? Je ne veux pas quitter mes anciens amis… Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux pas les perdre ! Mais notre amitié va-t-elle résister à ce fosser ? Vais-je pouvoir garder la confience de mes amis ? Et Severus, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il c'est passer dans sa tête pour m'avoir fait autant confiance, et en si peu de temps…. 

**(pdv de Rogue)**

Ce qu'il s'est passer ce matin est un vrai cauchemar. Quand je suis rentré avec Harr, comme d'habitude, personne était encore arrivé. Tout ce passait très bien jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier. Je vis Harry froncer les sourcis tout comme le directeur. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ils semblent toujours savoir  ce qu'il se passe avant les autres… Une histoire de présentiment.

**(pdv Harry)**

Je sus tout de suite que quelques chose n'allait pas bien. Le mauvais présentiment qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis mon réveil venait, en plus s'ajouter un mal de cicatrice d'hier soir, qui n'était pas partit. 

Quand la gazette du sorcier tomba lourdement sur toutes les tables, le titre de l'horreur fut vue par tous. 

« ATTAQUE MEUTRIERE AU MINISTERE »

**(pdv Rogue)**

Ce titre me coupa la respiration pendant une ou deux secondes. Encore des morts. Quand quelqu'un l'arrêtera-t-il enfin. Un œil vers Harry et je vit qu'il se sentait coupable. Il avait déjà ouvert la gazette de facon à ce que je puisse moi aussi lire. 

« Hier soir, vers 18h30, une attaque groupée de manges-mort eut lieu au ministère. On compte plus d'une centaine de mort dont le vice-ministre de la magie, Théodore Gam, dont la famille fut tuée, rappellons-le, il y a quinze jours. »

L'article continuait ensuite en page 2 pour finir en page 6. On y trouvait le récit détailler de l'attaque puis, en dernière page, les noms des morts. 

**(pdv Harry)**

Je parcourru rapidement les pages pour arriver à la page 6. Une centaine de nom y figurait et je recherchait rapidement à Wesley : Aucun. Puis j'entendit les sanglots arriver comme une vague. Le premier fut Seamus. Sa mère était l'une des victimes. Je me rappelle encore très bien de son visage, le jour où je l'avait vu à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.  Blonde, souriante, le visage amicale… La mère type, celle que je n'ai pas eu. Je me souviens de ma jalousie à ce moment. Mais, à cet instant, il n'était pas à envier, loin de là. Lui qui a toujours voulu garder la tête haute, que je n'ai pas vu versé une larme en public c'est le même Seamus qui pleure dans les bras à Dean, aussi désarsonné que son ami. Je crois qu'il connaissait bien Elga Finnigan…

**(pdv Rogue)**

3 Serdaigle, 2 Poufsouffle, 2 Grinffondor et 1 Serpentard venaient de perdre un de leurs parents. Sans comter les tantes, oncles, et amis…. Pour la première fois depuis le réveil de Voldemort, un ancien Serpentard venait de succomber au mage noir. Ca m'a rappeller l'année sombre, comme on appelle ça : l'année de notre graduation, à moi et Nott, mon meilleur ami, entrainé comme moi dans cette guerre où nous avions pas notre place… C'était aussi l'année de graduation de Lily et des maraudeurs, mais ce n'est pas le moment, ni la place de s'étendre sur le thème de 'liily et les maraudeurs'. Cette année là fut l'une des plus meutrière : pas une semaine sans attaque massive, pas un jour (sauf le 3 decembre) sans au moins une famille éclater, par la mort d'un proche… C'est cette année là où la mère de Sidonie est morte, où le ministre en place fut assasiné par Voldemort en personne. Toutes les classes (sauf peut-être une ou deux de Serpentard) eurent leurs lots de tristesse, d'orphelins… Pourquoi la guerre semble-t-elle si innévitable ? 

**(pdv Harry)**

Severus à l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs, tout comme Sirius et Sarah… De mauvais souvenirs surement… Ne pas posser de question. Il me semble que le père de Parkinson soit dans la liste noire. En temps normal, j'aurais dit un 'bien fait', et je pense que Ron et bien d'autres auraient dit cette phrase, mais perdre un parent est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne, même  à Drago. Je n'ai jamais connu les miens, mais je souffre tellement en revoyant leurs morts que je compatie… Que ferait Ron en lisant ça ? Moi, avoir pitié de Parkinson, le pékinois… A croire que les temps ont vite changés. Trop vite. 

**(pdv Rogue)**

Harry n'a pas posser de question, merci. Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas notre tête, à moi et aux deux autres… Je crois que je n'ai pas la force de lui expliquer. Laetitia, où est-tu ? Et Sidonie ? Où êtes-vous les filles ? J'avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Potter ne comprendrait pas. Et maintenant, après, je pense que Black…

**(pdv Harry) **

Je ne sais plus comment l'école à fait pour continuer à marcher, comment j'ai fait pour faire mes cours, et je ne sais même pas si il y a eu des cours… Mes gestes étaient automatiques, je ne réflichais pas, comme, je crois, la plupart, si ce n'est tous, les personnes vivant sous le toit de Poudlard. Peut-être que c'est ça la magie de ce lieu. Il y a quelque année, je croyais qu'il faisait oublier tous les soucis, qu'il les laissaient à la porte, mais peut-être que cette magie fait que l'on prend conscience que l'on continue malgrès tout, qu'il faut faire en sorte de profiter de la vie, même si tout va mal…

Je crois que Sev' est allé voir mon parain et Sarah, mais je ne lui est pas demandé confirmation…

**(pdv Rogue)**

Je suis aller voir Sarah, la princesse de Black, comme il aime lui dire. Je crois qu'une sorte de paix s'est installée entre moi et Black, une sorte de 'tu m'attaque pas, je t'attaque pas'. Peut-être qu'un jour, comme l'espère Harry, on arrivera à faire la paix et à recommencer à zero notre amitié. Mais je ne crois pas que ni moi, ni lui, ne soit près à oublier le passer et tout ce que cela implique… Malgrès ce que Harry crois, il y a plus entre nous qu'une 'simple farce d'adolescents'. La rivalité entre Griffondor et Serpentard y est pour beaucoup, et moi, coincé entre les deux…Lily et Remus, et Nott et Sidonie… Je m'égard, le passé est le passé, ce n'est pas le moment de réssusité les problème passés mais de faire face à ceux du present, comme m'a dit Sarah, il y a une heure. Comme elle a pu choisir Black ? Je me le demande encore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

Bon je sais, il est court. Mais vous aurez le droit à un nouveau chapitre bientôt, promis ! Je sais aussi qu'il est triste, mais que voulez vous, j'ai comme l'impression que le cinquième tome (qui ne SORT TOUJOURS PAS) va être sombre et je crois que cela va être un peu le cas de l'avenir d'Harry. 

Pour Rogue, j'amerais savoir si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a vécu (son passé) ou pas. Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve ce perso très interessant car on ne sait presque rien de lui (on n'est même pas sûr qu'il ai été à Serpentard …). POUTOU et maintenant, les reviews !!! * JE SUIS DE RETOUR !!!! POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR !!!!! AFIN DE PROTEGER LE MONDE DE LA DEVASTATI….* c'est ça, c'est ça…. Basta ! t'es trop pokémoné, toi ! Fô que je te montre des VRAIS mangas. (la met devant les fics de Gundam W) *Vive Hee-chan !!!!* Pfff. Enfin tranquille ! 

Mister-mister : à tes ordres !! lol. La patience est mère de la sagesse. Attends et tu verras. Je vais quand même pas te dire ce que je projête de faire…. Niak niak. Je suis diabolique !! En tout cas *blablabla… Merci pour ta fic* Retourne lire des fic toi !!

Muffynette : ouais, les lettres sont traitres, elles vont faire des tour sur internet ! lol. En tout cas, continue à sourire !

Trunks-01 : désolé pour toi, mais je crais que ce couple ne soit pas présent dans ce fic… Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il va se retrouver dans un de mes prochains fics… je sais pas pourquoi…. Pour l'équipe de Quidditch, tu la retrouveradans le prochain chapitre….

Euh « …quelqu'un » : Même si tu sera heureuse du fait que Harry et Severus reste ami, sache que j'en ai pas trop l'habitude… Je suis plus une slashy-girl (je sais pas si ca se dit, mais j'en connaît plus d'une…)

Dombry : Merci beaucoup. 

HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs : Merci beaucoup… sans commentaire pour la suite. 


	6. l'amour existe encore ....

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

J'ai enfin compris pourquoi je faisais autant de fautes * enfin, c'est pas toi !* ouais, bon, c'est ma sœur… Elle fait une application pour 'écrire à l'ordi' (doigté, rapidité, ect…) et à découvert des problèmes de frappe. Je m'explique : je tappe un touche et, des fois, elle tappe celle d'à côté ou ne s'affiche pas… Conjuger au fait que je suis pas une sainte et que je fais quand même des fautes…. Enfin, j'espère avoir réparer ce problème, je vous demande d'être indulgent *et elle nous fait le coup de la pôve martire* Je te signale que c'est TA faute !!! * …* 

Chapitre 6 _: L'amour existe encore…_

_« Pour t'aimer un fois pour toutes_

_Pour t'aimer coûte que coûte_

_Malgrès ce mal qui court_

_Et met l'amour à mort_

_Quand je m'endors contre ton corps_

_Alors je n'ai plus de doute_

L'amour existe encore… » 

Quand Harry entra dans la grande salle, en ce matin de novembre, il sut que qulque chose allait arrivé, mais pas névaste. Les élèves étaient plus calmes que d'habitude et le groupe des 7ème années de Griffondor entra groupé, avec Seamus et Dean main dans la main. 

« Ils ont donc décidé de se montrer en public … » Remarqua Severus Rogue, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Tu m'as fait peur… Mais oui. Je croyait être le seul à avoir remarquer mais tous les Griffondors n'ont pas l'air surpris… »

« Ils ont du leurs dire ce matin, ou hier… »

Harry acquiéça en silence. Dean et Seamus se tournait autour depuis quelques années et il se demadait depuis quand ils avaient entamé une relation sérieuse entre eux. Soit depuis ces 'quelques années', ce qui ne surprendrait pas Harry, soit depuis cette année ou quelques semaines, ce qui semblerait plus convenir, sachant qu'Harry, tout comme Dumbledore, observait tous les élèves et comprennait qui allait avec qui, qui avait des ennuies avec sa famille, qui avait des soucis, ce qui l'avait fait apprécier des élèves qui trouvaient en lui une sorte de réconfort. Il sourit en voyant Seamus donner un petit baiser ( A/N : écrit comme ça, ça fait vraiment nul…) et reporta son attention sur les élèves qui entraient au compte-goutte dans la salle. Il surprit le regard de Drago Malfroy vers ses ennemis, avec un regard d'envie. Harry se suppris à compatir du sort du jeune homme. Il était destiné à vivre avec Parkinson. Il regarda ensuite ses collègues et virent que la même tension les avait tenus. 

« Sev' ! »Chuchota-t-il. 

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est qu'il se passe ? »

Severus souria. 

« On accueille des nouveaux… Dumbledore ne devraient pas tarder… »

Harry regard son nouvel ami avec plus d'attention et il vit que le professeur rayonnait… 'Il doit connaître les nouveaux..'Il vit que tous les élèves étaient entrés, se demandant, pour la plupart pourquoi la nourriture n'apparaissait pas. 'Albus doit préparer quelques choses…'

Soudain, les portes du grand hall s'ouvrit et le directeur apparut en même temps que deux femmes. L'une avait un air de déjà-vue.  Ils traverèrent la salle et Dumbledore prit enfin la parôle. 

« Mes chers élèves et professeurs, »commença-t-il alors que les deux femmes firent un 'coucou' discret à Rogue. « Je voudrais vous présenter Sidonie Wallas et Laetitia Rogue. Elles vous enseigneront deux nouvelles matières, le duel et le combat avec objets magiques. Je leurs ai demander de venir en raison de la multiplication des attaques, elles sont toutes deux aurors, l'une d'origine francaise, l'autre étant connue de vous tous je crois, mais Laetitia a aussi passé ses études à Poudlard. Ceux qui ce demandent le rapport entre elle et le professeur Rogue leurs demanderont eux-mêmes. Les horraires des nouvelles matières se sont affichées  sur vos emplois du temps… Bon appétit ! » Finit-il en claquant des mains, les plats se garnissants.  Harry se retourna vers Severus. 

« Des explications, s'il te plait ! »

« coucou mon p'tit Sev'!! »

Severus se retourna rapidement, mais Harry eut le temps de voir un sourire. 

« Coucou Laeti !! »

« Coucou Sev' »

« Tu pourrais laisser passer Sido s'il te plait… »

« Bien sûr….La fiancé avant la sœur… Bonjour toi ! Tu t'appelles comment ? » Deamanda Laetitia à Harry. 

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. » Repondit Harry, sans se laisser démonter par cette fille qui semblait vivre à 150%. « Ainsi tu es la soeur de Severus Rogue… Tu lui resembles un peu. »

« Harry Potter ?? Le survivant ?? Je croyait qu'il avait 17 ans ? Severus me cache des choses !! »

Harry aimait beaucoup Laetitia. C'était un peu le contraire de Severus et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Mais il faudrait qu'elle se calme quand même un peu…Il lui expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé et bavarda avec elle tout le reste du petit déjeuner. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle était la cadette de Severus Rogue, ils avaient 5 ans d'écart et elle avait été à Griffondor, comme sa mère. 

« Mais mes parents étaient préocupés par mon frère… Il avait des problèmes avec ses amis… Et c'était un vrai Serdaigle. »

« Serdaigle ?? »

« Ben ouais. Comme mon père… Pourquoi, tu croyais qu'il était aller dans quel maison ? »

« Serpentard. » Repondit Harry, comme si ca coulait de source. Laetitia explosa de rire. 

« ALORS CA C'EST LA MEILLEURE !!! SEVIE A SERPENTARD !!!! AH AH AH !!! »

Le 'sévie' en question était partagé entre tuer sa sœur ou tuer sa sœur…. Il lui jetta un regard-qui-tue-genre-Heero-Yuy et fut quand même gêné (vut la rougeur de ses joues). Des murmures dans la grande salle prouvaient que tous avaient entendu les propos de Rogue junior et certains griffondors semblaient perdus. 

« Serieux Harry, qu'est que tout le monde a ? »

« Il croyait comme moi, que sev' était à Serpentard… Il est leur directeur et les favorise…. »

« QUOI ??? SEVERUS ROSWELT ROGUE !! ON A BESOIN DE PARLER !! » Et c'est un Laetitia folle de rage, suivit (ou plutôt tirant) un Severus perdu qui quittèrent la grande salle sous l'air abazrsourdit de toute la dite salle. 

Sidonie se rapprocha de Harry, qui avait dépasser le niveau de surprise de Severus Rogue (A/N : j'ai pas 'Rogue', je trouve ça moche… Je préfère Snape, ça correspond plus au personnage *totalement OOC dans ton fic* :-P)…

« Qu'est que tu as dit à Laetitia pour qu'elle se mette comme ça ? »

« Ben, j'ai juste parler du comportement de Severus… Je comprends pas… »

« Laetitia déteste les inégalités et elle a fait juré à Severus d'être égalitaire ave ses élèves… Et je crois, à sa réaction qu'il n'a pas suivit sa promesse et continue à être aussi sélectif…. Tu vois, Laetitia peut-être une vrai tornade quand on s'attaque à ses fondements.. Et Sev' est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux…. »

Harry hocha la tête. Derrière ce caratère enjoué, ce cachait donc un cœur sensible. Sidonie regarda alors un papier. 

« Dis, tu peux me conduire jusqu'à la salle 145… » Demanda-t-elle à Harry. 

« Bien sûr. »

Il se leva, imité par Sidonie, et jetta un dernier coup d'œil aux tables. Le nouveau couple des Griffondor avait l'air de faire du bruit, pas que c'était un couple homosexuel, mais que tout le monde se doutait de sa réalisation, sauf quelques uns qui croyait que Seamus sortait avec Lavande…Harry sourit, le groupe semblait hors de tout cela et semblait s'interréser aux horraires de combat et de duel de leur emploi du temps…IL quitta finalement la salle, suivit par la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant que Harry engage la conversation.

« Ainsi tu es la fiançée de Sevérus ? »

« Ouaip. Et toi tu es son meilleur ami, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, je crois… Enfin, c'est plutôt à Sev' qu'il faut le demander… Et vous vous êtes connus quand ? »

« A poudlard. J'étais à Serpentard… Une perdue dans cette de manges-morts… Même maintenant je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai été envoyer chez eux… On se resemblait pas, j'était une étrangère pour tous… Les Serpentards me rejettaient car je ne pensais pas comme eux, les autres maisons me rejettaient car j'était justement à Serpentard… Heureusement il y avait Nott et Sev'… Et Lily aussi. »

« Nott ? Il est pas mange-mort lui ? » Demanda Harry, se demanda comme le prénom de sa mère était arrivé là.

« Oui. Il est devenu mange-mort en même temps que Severus… Ils sont tous les deux les montons blancs du troupeau… Nott est un espion, comme Severus. »

« Et ma mère ? »

« Lily ? Oh, c'était une de mes meilleures amies, avec Sarah… On formait un drôle de groupe ! Deux griffondor et une serpentarde, les énemies amies…. Sans parler des garcons… Severus a toujours était un vrai griffondor, tout comme moi une vrai poufsouffle… A croire que le choixpeau à fait des erreurs, comme en mettant Peter à griffondor… Enfin, Nott, Severus et les maraudeurs étaient inséparables. Les autres n'ont jamais compris comment des Griffondors et des Serpentards ont été amis… »

« Je les comprends… On a tendence à se limité aux généralités et aux faiblesses des autres maisons pour ne voir que la notre… »

« Oui. C'est ce qu'il faisait notre force… Mais Nott et les maraudeurs se sont brouillés à mort en fin de 4ème année et Severus a été obliger de choisir pendant l'été son champs, c'est-à-dire entre Griffondor et Serpentard… Tiens, on est arrivé. Merci Harry. »Dit-elle en entrant dans sa classe et en fermant la porte. 

Harry resta pensif après la brusque disparition de son orateur. Ainsi, son père et Severus ont été amis…'Et sirius aussi'. Mais que c'était donc –t-il passer pour que Severus Rogue ait choisit Serpentard que Griffondor ? 'La farce !' se rappella Harry. Mais i devait y avoir autre chose… Il se jura de connaitre le fin mot de toute l'histoire.

¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch, les idées pas encore très claires. Toute son équipe était présente, excitée par le stress du premier entrainement de l'équipe professoral. 

« Bien, tout le monde est là ? »

« Oui… » Harry vit Severus et Sirius articuler le mot 'monsieur', le sourire aux levres. 

« Bon, on va juste commencer à jouer tous ensemble aujourd'hui… Surtout pour les poursuiveurs » Ajouta-t-il en regardant les trois consernés. « Et puis, faire un peu révision… Vous habituez à vos nouveaux balais… On va commencer par de l'endurance… 3 tours de terrain à pied, sans magie s'il vous plait ! »

« TROIS TOURS ?!!! »

« Et au trot !! »

Et c'est en grognant que la nouvelle troupe de Quidditch se met en route derrière son capitaine. 

Harry vit tout de suite la capacité de l'équipe. Dès le premier entrainement Sirius et Bibine ne laissaient passer que quelques balles et les revoyaient toujours à environ cinq centimètres de l'objectif (ici les ronds des buts), Albus, malgrès son âge faisait un excélant gardien, ne rattant qu'une seule balle sur les deux heures d'entrainement. Harry, quand à lui, s'entrainait à la feinte de Wonski et au piège Potter, comme les jumeaux l'avaient appellées : il s'agisait en fait de foncer dans la direction opposer au vif, pour tromper l'adversaire puis de faire un demi-tour très rapide et attraper finalement le vif. C'était très difficile à réaliser et Harry trouvait encore ses demi-tours trop lent. De plus, il semblait certain de retrouver les Griffondor en finale et comme ils connaisaient que trop bien ses feintes, il devait redoublé de talent. Les poursuiveurs semblaient être en osmose et même si beaucoup de balles semblaient perdu, Harry ne doutait pas qu'avec de l'entrainement Severus et les autres deviendrait de redoutables adversaires. Il siffla, finissant ainsi l'entrainement. Les professeurs rentrèrent au château comme une classe, discutant de tout… en fait, discutant de Quidditch. 

« Tu m'as vu lançé ce cognard !! »

« Ouais, et mon but, spendide, non ? »

Ou alors commentait les resultats de la semaine, ou Griffondor avait gagner sur Pouffsouffle et Serpentard s'était offere une place en finale en éccrasant les Serdaigle 300 à 20. 

Harry secoua la tête, ils se comportaient réellement comme LUI, devrait se comporter. Mais peut-être est-ce à cause de ce sortilège, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il soit capitaine, il ne se comportait pas comme eux. 

¤¤¤¤¤

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Un peu de pub : Si vous aimez les mangas, je vous conseille de lire les fics de Shizuku (195032), qui écrit surtout sur Gundam W et TK+Patamon(163706), qui écrit un super fic sur digimon et qui a aussi écrit une humor sur GW… ET puis, lisez son Original, il est vraiment génial !!! Allez mettre un ch'ti review, ca lui ferait vachement plaisir ! 

Sinon : 

Merci pour tous ces beaux reviews, merci merci merci….

Dumbledore : t'aime bien les chapitre triste toi, c'est ça ? lol. Je te comprends, j'ai bien aimé le faire… merci bcp. 

Luffynette : Vraiment vraiment, vraiment désolée !!!! Va-tu me pardonner un jour ?!!! Je sais même pas si je suis digne de ton review….  Et encore DESOLEE pour le mettre qu'aujourd'hui !!! J'avais pas beaucoup mon ordi hier ( j'suis aller voir des cop's), alors j'ai réussi qu'à le mettre aujourd'hui… Et puis, la corse, y'a pire, tu crois pas ?? lol ! Bonnes vacances. 

Mymmye-Potter : ouais, je sais pour mes fautes d'ortho #°.° #…Pour le passé de Rogue, je pense que tu es servis dans ce chapitre ) T'auras la suite dans les prochains chapitres (j'allais pas tout mettre d'un coup…). 

Trunks-01 : encore un fidèle lecteur * zont du courage* ! Pour les slash, t'en fait pas, t'es pas tout seul… J'espère que t'apprécie quand même mon fic, même si y'a pas ce couple là. 

Mister-master : lui aussi, c'est un fidèle * zont tous fidèles…* . Moi aussi je penche pour Griffondor mais j'en suis pas sur, puis, pour mon fic, j'ai préféré qu'il soit dans une troisième maison… Pour les indices, y'a aussi le fait qu'il y a marqué :'il traînait avec un groupe de Serpentard qui …'. Donc ça veut pas forcément dire qu'il y était, à serpentard….

HaRrY-pOtTeR Français : à tes ordres ! lol. Les voilà , les prof sur des balais… Mais il va plus y avoir de Quidditch lors du match Serpentard/Griffondor et surtout gagnant/prof… Ces deux match vont être mis en 'direct' je pense…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!! et continuer à lire mon fic !

Je vous addoooore, vous êtes les meilleurs !!!

SD


	7. wherever you will go..

SORTILLEGE IRREVERSIBLE

Escusez-moi pour l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre mais c'était la rentrée (non, sans lague…) et j'ai du me 'remettre au niveau' (je redouble ma 1e S), puis y'a eu la rentrée… Au jour où j'écris cette préface, y'a 3 pages d'écrites et on est le 4…Je vais essayer de mettre ce chapitre demain soir…

Chapitre 7 : Wherever you will go … 

_"If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope, there somene to can bring me back to you…_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Where up hy or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go"_

Samedi 14 decembre_ journal de H.J. Potter. 

L'hiver était là. Je le sens dans l'air, je le sens dans l'eau, je le sens dans la terre. Pour reprendre l'expression d'un livre moldu très connu, adapter en film…Il manquait plus que de la neige et mon premier noël de mes 27 ans serait parfait. Je me suis dit que la potion, tel qu'elle est, doit m'avoir donner un dizaine d'année dans mon corps… Je ne sais plus quel âge j'ai… Je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai 17 ou 27 ans ? Je représente quoi pour mes amis ? Un prof' ? Un ancien ami ? Et Ron… Ils me manquent tellement avec Hermione… Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a endurer comme épreuve, qu'est que j'aurais fait, devenu sans eux.. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, et ils ont été pendant longtemps la flame qui brille dans le noir de chez les Dusleys, la branche, la main, à qui on s'accroche au bord du gouffre… Aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres amis, d'autre raisons pour m'accrocher. Je suis tombé amoureux, vous y croyez ? Du moins, je crois…De qui ? De Laetitia bien sûr ! C'est Sev' qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments. Il n'aime pas trop comment on flirte, moi et elle. Mais elle est tellement… tellement elle ! Ses cheveux brun aux reflets bleus, ses grands yeux bleus qui semblent en osmose (ca s'écrit comme ça ?) avec les miens quand on se regarde… J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouver mon âme sœur… C'est p'te ça qu'à resentit Ron et Hermione… En tout cas, l'hiver est une saison magnifique. Ron m'enguelerait s'il savait que je pense ça, je deviens fleur bleue à mort. L'année dernière, on faisait de ces batailles de boules de neige !! … Ca me parrait tellement loin, l'année dernière ! Comme il y a cinq ans. Un jour, quelqu'un a dit  « C'est quand le puit est vide qu'on se rend compte de la valeur de l'eau »… Ca pourrait aussi bien s'adapter au temps… On veut toujours grandir, mais quand on est vieux, on regrette ces jeunes années… Severus et Sidonie fillait le parfait petit amour et ils venaient de se fiancer.  Ca me ramène encore à Rogue deuxième du nom… Laetitia. Et dire que longtemps, j'ai cru être amoureux de Cho, puis d'Hermione, le comble quand on sait que c'est ma cousine issu de germain, non ? Elle est la fille, de la cousine à ma grand-mère, selon Dumbledore (pardon, Albus…). Quand je regarde ce journal, je me suis demandé pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de cahier sorcier, puis la réponce m'est venu d'elle même : si j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un, j'ai des amis… Des amis ! Qui m'aiment ! Et Hagrid me manque, pourquoi il est aller vivre en France ? Pourquoi à Beaubatons ? … Pour Mme Maxime. Lui qui a été le premier vritable ami que je n'ai jamais eu… Le premier a m'avoir offère un cadeau… Bon, allons faire un tour.

¤¤¤¤

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs, réfléchisant. Il tomba sur Ron, en grande discusion avec un tableau. 

« Mais laissez-moi passer !! »

« Non. Un élève n'a rien à faire dans les salles de cours un samedi matin ! »

Harry décida de participer à la conversation. 

« Laissez-moi passer ! » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. 

« BIEN MONSIEUR… »Dit la demoiselle en regardant Ron. 

« Vennez avec moi, Mr Wesley… »

Il passa à travers, ammenant Ron avec lui. 

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fait là ? Pourquoi tu veux prendre ce racourcis là ? »

« Ben… J'ai oublier un truc dans une salle de cours…Celle de méthamorphose… »

 Harry regarda son ami dans les yeux, semblant triste de ses parôles et de son comportement. Il agissait comme devant un véritable prof', pas comme devant HARRY. 

« Ron… C'est pas parce que je suis un prof' que je suis plus ton ami… Qu'est que t'as oublié ? »

« Un cadeau pour hermione… » Repondit le rouquin en rougisant. 

« Huummm… » Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre en souriant. 

« Comment ca va, toi ? »

« Oh, ca va… Je me suis mis en tête que je n'avais pas le choix, alors j'essaye de redémarrer… Vous me manquez, tu sais… Surtout toi. »

Ron fut soulagé de savoir que son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas oublié et aussi très touché par ce que venait de dire Harry car il le savait très réservé. Il décida de continuer à parler, parlant d'un sujet qui gênerait son professeur et ami. 

« Tu t'entend bien avec la nouvelle prof' on dirait ! »

Il sut qu'il avait vu juste au rougissiment des joues de son ami. 

« Qui ? Laetitia ? »

« Non, son frère.. Remarque avec lui aussi… Mais c'est bien de elle dont je te parlais… »

« Ouais, Laeti..tia. »

« Tiens… « Continua Ron de son air spéculateur « C'est Laeti maintenant. »

« Roonnn… Arrête. »

« Avoue qu'elle te plait ! »

« Ouais, bien sûr qu'elle me plait ! Même Rogue m'a fait sa crise… »

« Hein ?? »

« Le genre de truc dont tu es passé maître avec Colin  ! Tu sais : (prenant une voix imitatrice) 'Tu touche à un cheveux de ma sœur t'auras à faire avec moi !!' ou 't'as pas interet à la faire souffrir sinon patati patata…' »

« Ohhh… Mais Ginny est encore petite… »

« Elle a le même âge que toi l'année dernière ! »

Ron se renforgna, mais était quand même heureux d'être avec Harry. Il ne l'avourait certainement pas à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Harry ou bien Hermione, mais son meilleur ami lui manquait aussi, bien plus qu'il voulait l'admettre… Et il était aussi jaloux de Rogue. Lui qui, il y a quelques années (et même quelques mois) aurait rit aux éclats si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait jaloux de son maître de potions… Il laissa échapper un petit rire, plus nerveux qu'autre chose. 

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Je…Je me disais juste qu'Hermione ne va pas apprécier que je rentre après si longtemps, elle va se demander ce que je fous… » Il haussa les épaules genre 'je-m'en-fou' « Elle attendra. Il faut qu'elle gère son boulot de Préfete en Chef…» Il crossa le regard d'Harry « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry Potter. »

« Allez, tu ferrais bien de retourner dans la section autoriser avant qu'un autre prof' ne vienne… Il pourrait croire que je fait du favoritisme ! »

Ron souleva un sourcis comme pour montrer que c'était tout à fait le cas. Harry explosa de rire. 

« Bon, ca va ! Allez, retourne dans la tour de Griffondor ! Reviens quand tu veux, vieu frère !! »

Ron quitta son professeur, entra dans la classe de Méthamorphore et en sortit avec un paquet. 

« Salut 'ry ! A mardi ! »

« A mardi Ron ! »

Le rouquin partit rapidement, en direction de la salle commune de Griffondor. Harry espèrait qu'il ne croisserait pas Rusart ou sa chatte car, même si on était un samedi, le consierge bien-aimé de tous lui aurrait trouvé quelque chose… IL leur faisait toujours ça, à Ron et lui…

« Alors comme ça, on fait du favoritisme ? »

Harry sursauta. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver la personne.

« Tu m'a fait peur Laeti… »

« Merci… Ca fait toujours plaisir… »Dit cette dernière dans une cimagré boudeuse. 

« Ohhh… Ca va… »

« C'était qui, ce garçon ? »

« Mon meilleur ami… Je pense qu'il l'est tojours en tout cas… » Dit Harry, soudain plus triste. 

Laetitia Rogue eu un sourire triste. Elle avait presque oublier qu'Harry avait presque 16 ans, et que même s'il agissait parfois plus muremment qu'elle, il se sentait surement déchirer entre son apparence et le fait qu'il ai eut (avec Voldemort, les Dusleys, l'absence de ses parents et le sortilège en plus) a murir plus rapidement que la moyenne. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement penser avant, mais cela devait être dur pour Harry de voir ses (anciens ?) amis arriver tous les matins, discutant de chose qui ne le regardait désormais plus. La rencontre, et surement la discution qui avaient eu lieu quelques minutes auparevent avait du le destabiliser…

« Harry… Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord ? »

Harry lui adressa un sourire sincère. 

« Merci beaucoup Laeti… T'es tellement gentille » 'et belle…'

Laetitia rougit fortement. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu-compte de ses sentiments pour Harry, elle remarquait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ces sentiments soient réciproques. Elle était bien-sûr déjà tombée amoureuse mais pas aussi violament, et aussi fortement. 

« Merci. Puis, je suis ton ami, c'est normal… »

Harry refléchit quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur Laeti.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, non ? »

Laetitia fut heureuse de cette remarque, personne n'avait remarqué, même pas son propre frère. Mais Harry avait remarqué.

« Ouais. T'aimes bien ? »

« Vi, c'est joli. Ca te change et ca fait plus… leger, plus gai. »

« C'est exactement l'effet recherché… »

Harry la trouvait vraiment belle. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux encardrait mieux son visage, la rendant plus mystèrieuse, plus craquante. Il s'approcha et, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, lui toucha les cheveux. 

« Ils sont aussi beau que leur propriétaire… »

Laetitia Rogue rougit fortement. Contrairement au survivant, elle était pleinement consciente qu'il y avait que cinquante centimètre maximum entre les deux jeune gens, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la faisait rougir, mais le compliment. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, en espérant qu'il prendrait sa chance et qu'il l'embrasserait. 

« Merci… T'es pas mall non plus, tu sais ? »

Harry decida de se bouger et de l'embrasser mais…

« Bon, on va dejeuner ? »

« SEV' !! « Cria Laetitia en voyant son moment passer. Harry, comme elle, se sentit géné vis-à-vis de Severus, mais surtout en colère d'avoir gacher se moment. Il prit son courage à deux mains. 

« On arrive… »

Severus leva les yeux aux ciel, conscient de ce que voulait faire Harry et Laetitia. 

« Je vous attends devant la grnade salle. »

Harry se retourna vers Laetitia, prit son courage à deux mains, 'tu peux plus reculer maintenant..' et vit Laetitia le regarder avec impatience et une pointe d'envie. Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement puis, après avoir échanger un sourire timide, allèrent rejoindre Severus qui les attendait devant la grande salle, l'air grognon. 

« Allez, les tourtereaux, j'ai faim, moi ! »

Quand ils entrairent dans la salle, ils surent à la mine d'enterrement de toute la salle que Voldemort avait encore attaqué. Tous les regards convergèrent sur Harry, comme si un projecteur s'était braqué sur lui. Les regards allaient de la pitié, jusqu'à la haine, en passant par l'espoir… Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux ou étaient en train de pleurer. Sidonie  s'approcha d'eux et leurs tendit une édition spéciale de la gazette des sorciers (comme à la télévision moldue).

« ATTAQUE DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE. 

BILAN DESASTREUX DE 661 MORTS. 

APPEL DE CELUI-DONT-ON-DOIT-TAIRE-LE-NOM AU SURVIVANT.   
  
Ce matin, vers 11 heures, vous-savez-qui, accompagné d'une soizantaine de mange-mort est arrivé au chemin de traverse, transplanant devant Gringott. Aussitôt, les parois défensives de la banques ont été dréssés et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom n'a pu voler quoi que ce soit. Il a ensuite parcouru la rue en tuant tous les passants habillés de façon moldu mais certains habillés normalement comme la famille Bott ou encore Danstig. Il s'est ensuite dirigé vers la poste et le magasin de Quidditch ( La vie en l'air) et s'est personnellement attaqué à un membre imminant du ministère, et membre d'une des famille les plus 'purs' de Grande-Bretagne : Lucius Malfroy. Il l'aurait traité, d'après certains témoins, de 'traitre à la solde de ce minitre à la noix', 'tu me désoit beaucoup'… »

Harry leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard où un Drago en pleurs se trouvait à une extrèmité. Les autres le regardaient comme un déchet, un vilai petit canard. Il pensa à la suite du conte moldu. 'Malfroy ? Un cygne ?'. Ici, cela correspondait à… 'Harry !!! Arrête de penser des conneries ! Malfroy ? Un GRIFFONDOR !!!'. Il replongea dans le texte de la gazette :

            « En raison des vacances et des fêtes comme Noël et Le jour des moldus, le chemin de traverse était bondé ce qui explique le bilan desastreux de l'attaque. 

Nous avons eu la triste nouvelle d'apprendre que des jeunes de l'institut de Salem, une école de sorcelerie américain et spécialisée dans la méthamorphose, étaient présents sur le lieu de l'attaque et que 8 jeunes ont été tué, d'autre on été bléssés. « 

« Le seigneur noir à ensuite écrit sur le sol une note destinée à Harry Potter, surnommé le Survivant en raison de ses nombreuses confrontations avec le mage et du fait qu'il y survit à chaque fois. Les plus célèbres étant ceux de 1988 (le jeune homme a inhibé le pouvoir du mage noir à l'époque, instaurant 13 ans de paix), et de 1997 (l'année dernière, le jeune homme à réussi à tuer 15 mange-morts et à attraper Peter Pettigrow, le traitre de ses parents). 

Il veut que le jeune Potter se livre en duel avec le mage sombre sinon les attentat meurtriers ne secceront pas.

Jean Bird King."

Harry echanga un regard avec sa nouvelle petite amie et se demanda s'il aurait un jour tranquille dans sa vie. Alors qu'il y a coinq minutes, c'était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, il venait de recevoir le poids d'un pays, d'un monde entier sur les épaules. Laetitia vit près de lui et se blotit dans ses bras. 

« Ne t'en fais pas, Albus trouvera une solution, on trouvera une solution… Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-elle. 

« Je t'aime aussi, Laeti… Plus que tout… » Repondit-il sur le même ton. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, on est le (regarde sa montre) 6 septembre… Un jour de retard mais j'essayerais de mettre un chapitre ce week-end ou en début de semaine prochaine… JE VOUS ADORE, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ca fait tres plaisir de se savoir lu…

Maintenant, les reviews…

- Alice Gray : Pour Severus et Harry, je savais pas trop quoi mettre mais j'ai opter pour de l'amitié… Mais n'empêche que j'adore ce couple quand même… Je pense même faire une fic avec eux comme couple…. Mais ce sera après la fin de mes autres fics. 

- Mister-master : ok. J Merci pour la review. 

- Trunks-01 : merci beaucoup !! J'essaye de faire au plus vite, mais comme je l'ai expliquer plus haut, je vais essayer de finir avant que j'ai trop de boulot et que je puisse écrire que pendant les week-ends. T'auras surment un autre chapitre dans les prochains jours….

- HaRrY –pOtTeR Français : La voilà, la copine d'Harry. 

- Dumbledore : Merci beaucoup pour le review. 

- Isabelle : Merci. Ca fait trop plaisir de savoir que ca te plait comme ça. 

- Nuage- d'automne : pour la faute, je suis désolée… On va dire qu'Harry en a quand même prit car il trouvait ça plus pratique… C'est toi, le nuage d'autonme qui m'avait écrit pour ma fic sur Sakura ? Parce que je me consacre maintenant sur HP only (avec, qualque fois, un p'tit one-shot en manga…). 

- Luna : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et le review…J'adoore ta fic aussi ! 

MERCI A TOUS !! 

@ la prochaine. 

Sailor digitale. 


	8. underneath your close

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

_Chapitre 8 : Underneath your close_. 

_"Underneath your close,_

_There a ahndess story, _

_There the man, I choose_

_There's my territiry_

_All the love, I deserred_

_For been surch a good girl_

_Honey."_

  Tous remarquèrent la position des deux professeurs. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas si surpris que ça de cette relation, vu le flirt evident des deux amoureux et beaucoup dans la salle semblainent aussi s'y attendre. Harry regarda la table des Griffondor et vit Ron lui fait un clin d'œil et Hermione lui sourrire en lui montrant un pouce levé, Seamus et les autres jassait déjà  sur le couple... La grande salle fut remplit, pour un certain temps d'un jasement sur ce nouveau couple et on oublia presque de pleurer… Rogue, qui semblait furieux contre Harry (il lui a 'voler sa sœur…') s'en alla vers l'autre bout de la table. Soudain, sans qu'il le voit, un pied de Minéva Mac Gonadall glissa jusqu'au sien, provoquant 'accidentellement' la chûte du maître de Potions. Après un silence où tous les regards passèrent du prof de potions à celui de méthamorphose, un éclat de rire général retentit dans la salle. Dumbledore lança un regard remerciant à sa collègue et se retourna vers Harry. 

« Tu vois. C'est ça qui ne plait pas à Voldemort. Il vient d'attaquer et de tuer plus de 100 personnes et on rit toujours. Il faut être plus fort que la tristesse. »

Harry hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son mentor et voyant, pour une fois, où le vieil homme voulait en venir... 

Rogue se releva et, avec toute la dignité qu'il lui reste, se tourna vers Mac Gonadall, dos aux élèves et lui adressa, en même temps qu'un regard noir, un simili de clin d'œil, ammenant un regard étonné d'Harry. 

« Je suis fière de mon frère. Il avait vu le pied de Minéva et a pourtant fait expès de tomber, pour remonter le moral des troupes. » Dit Laetitia. 

« Tu sais, il y a six mois, Rogue ne se serrait jamais comporter comme ça… » Dis lentement Harry, voulant poursuivre la conversation. 

« Les temps changent, les personnes changent aussi. Il était comme ça au collège, faisant des blagues, remontant le morale des troupe après une attauqe de Voldemort…Tu y es dans beaucoup, dans le changement de comportement de mon frère, mais Tu-sais-qui aussi, hélas. »

Harry hocha la tête, en accord avec ce que venait de dire sa petite amie. 

« Tu sais, quand Voldemort sera enfin mort, je crois que personne ne l'oublira réellement, tout comme Grindel… »

« Shhh… Mange et pense à autre chose… » Dit-elle en commencant à manger ses radis ( A/N : no comment)

« Tu as peut-être raison… Il faudrait pour y penser que Voldemort soit réellement mort… » Marmona Harry en commencant à se servir... 

Laetitia et Dumbledore le regarda, inquiets. Ils saivaient tous deux que la vie du jeune homme n'avait pas été facile et que l'avertisement de Voldemort l'avait touché profondément. Ils espéraient qu'il ne ferait pas de bétises. Albus Dumbledore regarda son protègé avec tristesse. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait que le seul moyen de venir à bout de ce montre qui traumatisait les gens depuis environ un quart de siècle était un duel entre l'élu (Harry Potter) et le mage noir. Il savait que cela serait dur pour Harry, comme il savait qu'il finirait par se rendre au rendez-vous, mais il se souvenait encore en détail de son combat contre le mage Grindelwald, qui avait été très rude. Il avait faillit y passer, ce jour là. 

Harry pensait toujours : 'Je peux pas les laisser comme ça… Dumbledore le sait, toout le monde espère que je fasse quelque chose… J'irais trouver Voldemort ! Le jour de la rentrée des vacances de Noël, j'irais à la maison des Jedusors, il me retrouvera bien là-bas, on est lié tous les deux, il saura que j'y suis… Oui, il saurra… En attendant, je ferais mieux de m'exercer et apprendre le sortilège de l'avada kedavra…' Il jetta un coup d'œil à Laetitia Rogue, assis à côté de lui en fixant les élève en grignottant une carotte… 'Ca me fais du mal de la laisser, mais elle comprendra…'. 

¤¤¤¤

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était les vacances de Noël. Avec les attaques, beaucoup de personnes étaient rentrées pour les enterements, et pour calmer l'inquiétude des parents. Seuls quelques habitués comme Neville, quelques Serdaigles et Drago étaient restés. 

Le jour de Noël fut génial et la finne neige tomber juste la veille donnait au château un ensemble encore plus surnaturel et beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry, qui avait fait la fête le soir avec tous les professeurs, vit, alors qu'il descendait manger, Drago Malfroy sortir. Prit dans une impultion, il décida de le suivre. 

« Mr Malfroy !! Malfroy ! »

Ce dernier se retourna vivement, et Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de la présence du professeur à ses côtés. 

« Quoi MONSIEUR ? »

« Calme toi… Tu veux pas marcher un peu ? » Demanda Harry 'Après tout, c'est noel…Un peu de sympatie ne put pas te faire de mal Harry !'

« Ouais… »

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque que Drago boitait legèrement. 

« Drago ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu boites ? »

« Hn… »

Apparement, Draco Malfroy n'était pas enclin à faire ami-ami avec son pire ennemi et surtout pas à lui parler. 

« Alors… Tu te remets de… enfin, les autres Serpentards ne t'en tiennent pas compte ? »

« … Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Potter ? »

« Que les sepentards pourraient ne pas apprécier la trahison de ton père. »

« Hn… Tu as raison… Encore une fois. »

« C'est eux qui t'ont fait mal à la jambe ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Pom.. »

« Tu peux pas comprendre… »

« Je te signale que tu m'aide pas beaucoup !! Je suis professeur et… »

« Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, débarasse-moi de toute ma maison !! » Hurla Draco à Harry avant de courir vers les serres. Harry regarda son ancien ennemi courir, enfin conscient de se qui le perdurbait autant depuis quelques semaines. Il décida de faire quelque chose d'utile pour le jeune homme, car même s'il n'appréciait toujours pas le Serpentard, il savait qu'il regretterait s'il ne faisait rien. 

« Bon, allons voir Albus… »Se murmura Harry pour lui-même. 

Il entra dans la grande salle et vit qu'une seule table était présente, comme c'était la tradition le jour de noël quand il y avait moins de dix élèves. Il s'assis à sa place habituelle, entre Albus Dumbledore et Severus, Laetitia étant juste à côté de Sidonie, de l'autre côté de Severus Rogue. 

« Monsieur le Directeur ? »

« Oui Harry ? Quelque chose te perturbe ? »

« Peut-on changer un élève de maison ? »

Albus frança les soucis mais Harry remarqua cette étincelle qu'il connaisait si bien dans les yeux du vieil homme.  Severus, qui avait entendu l requête silencieuse d'Harry tendit l'oreille. 

« Cela dépend… Tu pense à quel élève ? »

« Mr Malfroy. »

Severus sursauta. Harry, s'interresser à l'interet de son protèger ? Son Fileuil ? 

« Qu'est que Draco t'as fait ? »

« Je pense, d'après la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec lui, qu'il se fait tabaser par ses colègues de maison… Il m'a demandé, ou plutôt hurlé, de le débarasser des personnes de sa maison… »

Severus fronça les sourcis. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait, mais le fait que le Serpentard s'était ouvert à Harry plutôt qu'à lui le blessait. Depuis qu'il avait appri la trahison de Lucius, et qu'il lui avait annoncé la sienne, les deux mange-morts espions étaient devenus amis, et c'est tout naturellement que Licius avait demandé à Severus d'être le parrain de son premier garçon et enfant, Draco. Cette demande était en fait une demande de lucius à ce que, si quelque chose lui arrivait, Draco trouvera quelqu'un sur qui compter. 

« Je m'en doutait un peu… » Dit le directeur en jettant un œil sur Severus. « Mais ce qu'il vient d'annoncer met clairement le sujet sur le tapis. Je vais demander à son représentant légal s'il est d'accord pour que Draco repasse l'épreuve du choipeau… »

« Il est tout fait, ce choix… »

« Tu es donc d'accord, Severus ? »

Harry regarda son ami avec des grands yeux .

« Oui Harry… Je suis bien le représentant légal de Draco Malfroy… Je suis son parrain si tu veux savoir… »

 Là, Harry n'en mennait pas large. Laetitia éclata de rire, sortant Harry de ses pensées. 

« Si tu voyais ta tête chéri ! »

Harry essaya de faire un regard qui tue à sa bien-aimée, mais il ne pu tenir son le regard bleu de Laetitia, augmentant le rire de cette dernière. 

« C'est pas drôle ! »Bouda le Survivant. 

« Si, je t'assure. »

« Bon, allons trouver Mr Malfroy. » Ordonna Dumbledore « Je souhaite que tous les professeurs viennent dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'assemblée. Les professeurs hochèrent la tête. 

¤¤¤¤ Un quart d'heure plus tard ¤¤¤¤¤

Dumbledore entra dans son bureau suivit d'un Rogue et d'un Harry déterminés, et du reste du personnel enseignant et de Draco Malfroy, élève de dernière année, qui, quant à eux, n'en mennaient pas large, surtout quand Dumbledore pris le choixpeau qui était en exposition dans l 'entrée. Minéva s'exprima enfin :

« Que voulez-vous aire, Albus ? Faire repasser le test à Mr Malfroy ?? »

« Exactement ! »

Tous le regardaient à présent. Les professeurs avec une expression choquée et Draco avec de l'espoir. 

« Draco, assis-toi, s'il te plait… »

« Bien monsieur le directeur. »

Il s'assis et sentit le directeur mettre le choipeau sur sa tête. Il entendit la voix du chapeau, celle qu'il n'avait même pas entendu lors de sa première année. 

« Tiens tiens… Un élève de dernière année… Pas la première fois qu'on me demande de réviser moin jugement…. La dernière fois, c'était Davis Brook… Oui, oui, le célèbre auror… L'a été à Serpentard avant… Bon, regardons ta tête. Humm… Tu veux avoir confiance en tes amis mais l'épreuve que tu viens de subir t'as traumatisé… Tu as peur de te montrer faible et de t'ouvrir aux autres mais c'est en train de changer lentement…Je vois la volonté de faire justice mais tu sais que ce sera sans doûte impossible, mais tu veux aller au bout… Ah le courrage… Tu es studieux, comme un Serdaigle et je vois en toi que tu aimes le travail… Serdaigle ? Hum… Tu as un bon profil pour toutes les trois autres maisons mais il est vrai que tu as un profil de Serpentard aussi… 

* pas à serpentard… s'il vous plait… Pas à serpentard…* pria silencieusement le jeune homme. 

« Pas à Serpentard ? TU as de bonnes raisons ? Hum… Attends voir, je vois un élément très important !!! Mais oui. J'ai trouvé, tu irra définitivement à … GRIFFONDOR ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

FIN DU CHAPITRE 

V'là ! C'est fini. Bon, le prochain chapitre : Vous saurez la fin de la jeunesse de Rogue, et puis, la rentrée des autres élèves, avec la confrontation avec le changement de classe de Draco. Qu'est qu'à découvert le choixpeau ? Voldemort ferra-t-il une attaque ou les puissance du bien et Harry arriveront à l'arrêter avant ? Alors y'aura 12  épisodes, donc encore 3 chapitres… Les choses vont s'accélérées à partir du prochain et …. 

LES REVIEWS : 

- mister-master : merci de me suivre depuis le début ! ) 

- luna : Merci aussi !! Pour ta fic, je ne dis que la vérité ! 

- Ryan : ^-^' Vraiment dslée pour les fautes d'orthographe… Je sais que c pas tres agréable mais je suis pas une déesse en francais (et encore moins quand on peu faire des fautes de frappe … )

- Magli : Merci !!!!!!!! 

- Luffynette : Ouch ! J'espère que ca s'est qd même bien passé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as bien plus…

- nuaged'automne : Ben j'espère que tu vas te mettre à écrire des fics…  En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton reviews et tes nouvelles… 

- Mymye-Potter : Pour le drame, j'imagine que tu as été servit (et tu le serras encore…). Merci pour tous tes compliments, même si je suis pas sûre dde les mériter tous …. 

MERCI A TOUS MES LECTEURS ET MES REVIEWERS !!!! 

REVIEWS 

½ ½

½ ½

            Ú Ú

SD


	9. As long as you love me

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

Nous voici au neuvième chapitre… Comme je l'ai dit à la fin de mon précédent chapitre, il est d'une taille relativement grande (pour mes chapitres), et l'action se précipite… C'est la dernière ligne droite… Et la rentrée. 

Rappel : 

Disclamer : Et non, ils sont toujours pas à moi ! Dommage, je vous les aurais bien préter pour vos fic (ou pour une p'tite semaine)… Mais bon, on peut pas tout dans la vie. Donc Harry Potter et co sont ©JK Rowling et ®. Donc, j'ai 

Chapitre 9 : As long as you love me 

_" I don't care, who you are,_

_Where are you from,_

_Don't care what you did, _

_As long as you love me"_

Harry regarda tristement les élèves arriver du Poudlard Express. Ils parlaient tous de leurs vacances et des cadeaux qu'ils avaient recus pour Noël et le jour de l'an. Harry vit que Ginny avait visiblement rompu, et que Ron et Hermione avaient fait un truc exaltant…Quand les Griffondors entrèrent dans la grande salle pour voir un Draco Malfroy qui n'en menait pas large, assis à leur tables, Seamus ouvrit la bouche : 

« Alors Malfroy, on trouve plus sa table ? On se croit pour un Griffondor ? »

Draco semblait perdu, ne savant pas quelle attitude adopter, finalement, en voyant Harry les regarder, il décida de répondre à Seamus. 

« Ne t'en fait pas, je sais encore où se trouve mes alliés. Et je sais très bien que je me trouve à la tables des Griffondors, merci. »

« Arrête de faire le malin, Malfroy ! Tu es un Serpentard, tu n'as pas le droit de t'asseoir là ! »

Voyant ses élèves prêt en venir aux mains, Harry décida de s'interposer. 

« Ron, Seamus, je vous prierais d'être plus gentil avec Draco. »

Il vit avec joie se déciner de la stupeur tandis qu'il pronocait le PRENOM de Draco. 

« Après tout, c'est un Griffondor… »

Voilà, il avait laché le doûte qui s'était installé dans l'esprit de tous les Griffondor et des 9/10e des élèves de la grande salle, qui écoutaient cette conversation.

« Enfin, Professeur… C'est Draco Malfroy… Je… »

« TOUS A VOS TABLES !! » Demanda sonorment Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.  En trente secondes, tous avaient trouver une place et Harry était aux côtés d'Albus. 

« Vous avez remarqué le changement de place de Mr Malfroy. Je vous annonce qu'après demande du Choipeau, il semble que Griffondor soit sa meilleure place. De plus, j'enlève 500 points à Serpentard, pour la maltraitance d'un élève de sa maison ainsi que pour avoir commis des Sortilèges Irréparables sur un mineur. Soyez heureux que je ne puisse découvrir qui en est la cause car il finirait tout droit à Alskanban, à vie. »

Maintenant, Ron regardait Draco avec sympatie et Dean semblait impatient que Dumbledore ait finit son discours pour entamer la discution avec lui. 

« Je vous annonce aussi que la final de Quidditch opposera Serpentard à Griffondor mais nous retirerons un cognard pour plus de sureté. » Harry se demanda si Albus Dumbledore allait annoncer la nouvelle. « De plus, j'ai la joie de vous annoncé que les gagnants du match, et donc de la coupe des Quatres Maisons, aura le privilège de se mesurer à l'équipe de Quidditch représentant les professeurs de Poudlard. »

Les élèves regardaient le directeur, incrédules. « Vous avez bien entendus ! Depuis le début de l'année maintenant, une équipe mise au point par votre professeur de défence contre les forces du mal s'est entrainée et la composition de l'équipe est la suivante :  En Capitaine, vous avez évidemment Harry Potter, capitain de l'ancienne équipe de Griffondor, il jouera aussi au poste d'attrapeur. Aux battes, nous auront le privilèves de voir l'ancienne capitaine de Poufsouffle, le professeur Bibine, ainsi que le redoutable Sirius Black. Les poursuiveurs seront les professeurs MacGonadall, Sinistra ainsi qu'un autre capitain de Pouffsouffle, le professeur Rogue. Pour finir, je jouerais le poste de gardien. Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Aussitôt, les conversations montèrent. D'un côté, Draco Malfroy, devenu subitement un Griffondor et de l'autre, l'annoce de l'équipe des professeurs. Harry jetta un coup d'œil à Draco qui semblait parler à ses voisins : 

« Alors comme ça, tu serrais un Griffondor ? »

« Ben ouais… Le choixpeau a hésiter entre Poufsouffle et Griffondor puis il s'est totalement braqué sur Griffondor… C'était très étrange… »

« Moi aussi !!» Crièrent en même temps Ginny et Hermione. 

« Moi, il voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle mais il a fait comme toi.. Il a pas hésiter un seconde et j'suis arrivée ici ! »

« Moi, c'était Serdaigle… Puis, j'étais 'une Griffondor pour le destin'… Un truc comme ça »

Ron sursauta. « Moi aussi, il me l'a sortit, le truc du destin… »

Draco hocha la tête, puis décida de commencer ce que tous voulaient ici. 

« Je…Je voudrais m'escuser… Pour tout ce que je vous ai fais … J'ai eu un mois de Decembre très difficile alors je voudrais réellement me faire pardonner et peut-être même gagner votre confiance… »

« Et bien ! » Déclara Ron « Si on m'avait annoncé que l'arrogant Draco Malfroy irait s'escuser !! »

Draco s'ombra. 

« Bien sur qu'on te pardonne… Draco. »

Draco sourit. 

« Merci… Merci beaucoup …Ron. »

Hermione sourit. « Ben voilà, tu connais tout le monde, non ? »

« Euh… Je crois. »

« Bien moi, c'est Hermione Granger. »

« Je le sais… Lui c'est Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Patil… »

« Non, c'est Pavati… » Corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire, que Draco lui rendit. 

« Désolé. Bon, les autres c'est Ginny et… »

Il continua à débaclé sur les 6èmes années. 

Harry sourit, puis se figea. Ce soir, c'est le dernier soir qu'il passerait dans cette ambiance… Soit il n'en verrait pas d'autre, soit le poid qui pese malgrès tout sur les épaules des élèves serait vaincu. Demain matin, il irait chez Voldemort et ne reviendrait pas tant que le mage noir ne serait pas totalement vaincu. Il y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur… Et pas de seconde place possible. Ce serait vaincre ou périr, comme dans les cirques antiques moldus. Mais il savait quoi faire s'il commencait à prendre sérieusement : L'avada Repulsa. Ce sortilège qu'il avait appris cet été dans un des livres de la section interdite. Ce sortilège demande une grande magie interieure. Il consiste à attaquer l'adversaire avec l'avada Kedavra. Or, il fallait, pour l'utiliser, avoir un lien avec le conserner. Un lien magique à double niveau l'unisait à Tom Elvis Jedosor, leurs baguette et l'attaque ratée de Tom un certain jour d'octobre. Harry espèrait qu'il n'aurait pas à se servir de ce sortilège car il serait synonyme de mort pour les deux… Et puis, personne n'avait réussi à le faire marcher, car il fallait la grande volonté du sacrifice. Il pouvait s'en sortir s'il avait l'aide magique de ses amis, mais il refusait catégoriquement de les mettre en danger. Il se remémora la longue formule d'appel du dieu… Puis se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre. 

Un œil inquiet se poussa sur lui. Albus Dumbledore savait ce qu'avait décider le jeune homme qu'il considèrait comme son fils. 

*****

_« Pour mes amis, _

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, je vous en pris, ne me rejoiniez pas. J'ai décider d'aller convronter Voldemort seul, en connaisance de cause. JE vous pris aussi de ne pas m'en vouloir, surtout toi Laetitia. Ron, Hermione et tous les autres, je vous aime tellement, vous me manquerez. J'eesayerais de revenir, je ne tiens pas plus que cela à y laisser la vie. _

_Albus, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, passé et present, j'espère que ce que vous m'avez appris me servira et que je libèrerais le monde du joule de Tom. Vous savez très bien, tous autant que vous êtes, que je suis le seul, sur Terre à pouvoir tuer définitivement la menace de Voldemort. _

_Hermione, j'espère que tu m'oubliras pas et que vous viverez longtemps, toi et Ron, et que vous aurez de beaux enfants. _

_Sirius, offre enfin une bague de fiançalle correcte à Sarah, n'oublie pas à quelle point vous vous aimez tous les deux… _

_Severus Rogue. Je sais que toi, comme ta sœur, vous m'en voudrez beaucoup si je ne reviens pas… Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais si c'est ma destinée, s'il mon destin et d'arrêter Voldemort au prix de ma vie, je crois que cete fameuse potion m'a beaucoup aidé à voir à quel point le prix d'une vie et importante, à quel point avoir de véritable ami est important. Merci pour ton amitié et pour la confiance que tu as mise en moi. _

_Ron, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, il y a quelques mois… Tu es fort, tu mérite d'être un auror et un petit ami parfait, pour Hermione. Et je suis très fière de te connaître et d'être ton meilleur ami. Je me répête mais tu étais, tu es et tu sera toujours mon meilleur ami, même au delà de la mort, tu pourras jamais te débarasser de ça._

_ Enfin Laetitia. Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, tout ce que je voudrais te dire, je te l'ai déjà dis… JE t'aime mon amour, ne l'oublie jamais, n'oublie pas à quel point l'amour que je te porte est fort. Comme pour Ron, tu ne pourra jamais te débarasser de mon amour, _

_Sincèrement, _

_Harry James Potter."_

Harry sécha ses larmes et prit une expréssion résolu sur son visage. Il se leva, possant la lettre d'adieu ur son bureau et prit sa baguette.   
  


*****

« Arrête, Laetita ! Il est six heure du matin ! Tu vas le réveiller !! » Dit Severus Rogue en poursuivant sa sœur, Laetitia Rogue. Sidonie les suivait, encore bien endormie. 

« Je préfère le réveiller ! Godric ! » Dit-elle en direction du tableau. 

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe… »

« Enfin, chevalier de Catalan, c'est moi, la demoisselle courtisane de sir Harry Potter, ne me reconnaisez-vous pas ? »

« Si, gente dame… Mais vous n'avez pas le mot de passe… »

Severus prit la parole : « Laetitia. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Chevalier, je dis 'laetitia'. »

Le chevalier le regarda puis partit pour les laisser passer. 

« Comment tu as su ? » Demanda Sidonie. 

« Harry ??? HARRY ?? » Cria Laetitia en entrant dans sa chambre.  Elle resortit un instant après, blanche.  « Il est partit… J'en étais sûr… »

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. 

« Puisque je te le dis… Bonjour noble chevalier… Hermione, tu sais le mot de passe ? »

« Humm.. Chevelier, vous savez que votre cheval est splendide ? Comment faîtes vous pour qu'il est l'air aussi noble et beau que vous ? »

« Oh… Ce n'est pas très compliqué.. Je demande gentilement à Mr Rusart, mon écuyer de le nétoyer régulièrement… »

« Magnifique… »Repliqua-t-elle. « Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous laisser entrer dans l'huble masure de Sir Potter ? »

« Bien entendu, noble dame… N'importe quoi pour vos beaux yeux… »

Ron leva les yeux aux ciel avant d'entrer. Il trouva les trois adultes assis dans les canapés. La silouette qu'il croyait être Laetitia était visiblement secouer de sanglots. 

« Il est partit… » Ce n'étit pas une question, juste un fait. 

« Oui… Il vous a laissé une note à vous deux.. »

Ron et Hermione jettèrent un coup d'œil sur la feuille puis surent quoi faire…

« Ron, on y va !! »

« Evidement ! Tu veux faire quoi d'autre… Heureusement qu'on a passé notre permis de transplanage pendant les vacances, on y sera plus vite… »

« Où voulez vous allé ? »Demanda d'une voix blanche leur professeur de Potion. « On ne sait même pas où il est … »

« Correction, Rogue ! »Corrigea Hermione « Vous ne savez pas où il est… Nous, on le sait très bien… Il est au seul endroit où il est sûr de se faire remarquer de Jedusor… »

« La maison de son père. » Compléta Severus. 

« Exact ! Et on y va de se pas… »

« NON. » Dit une tièrce personne. 

« Professeur Dumbledore… »

« Exactement. Ce que Harry vient de faire, c'était neccésaire. Pour lui, comme pour nous. Il va utiliser surement l'Avada Repulsa et… »

Il vit partir Ron, entrainer par Hermione ( 'Non ! Viens Ron, on y va !') et les trois autres, comprenant ce qu'était ce sort.

« Le destin en est jeté. » Murmura doucement Albus Dumbledore qui parraîssait avoir vieillit de plusieurs années. 

En chemin, Hermione et le groupe croisèrent (ou plutôt fut rejoint) par Draco et Ginny. Un seul échange de regard fit comprendre aux cinqs personnes qu'ils étaient au courant. 

« On doit transplaner !!! » S'écria Draco « Ce sortilège est très dangereux !! S'il l'utilise, et que nous sommes pas là pour lui donner de l'énergie, il va y rester ! On ne sait même pas si notre énergie va être suffisante ! »

« Je sais Draco ! Mais il faut rejoindre la fôret ! »

« Allons-y !!! »

Et toute la troupe se dirigea vers la fôret interdite où, je vous rappelle, ce situe la barrière anti-transplanage… 

*****

Quelque part en Ecosse… 

« Il se montre enfin ! Morgan, J'y vais ! Je te confie les magemorts, je tiens à détruire ce géneur de mes mains… Qu'on nous dérange en aucune façon… C'est un match à la loyal… »

« Bien Maître… »

Morgan s'inclina, et l'homme au capuchon que Morgan avait appelé 'maître' s'évanouie dans la nature en un 'pop' commun. 

*****

_Dans le champ, devant la maison d'Elvis Jedusor. _

« Qu'est qu'il fait… »

'POP'

« Enfin, tu oses venir me voir… » Déclara l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. 

« Oui… Il est enfin temps de régler nos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes… Tom. »

« Arrête avec ce nom…Alors comme ça, on veut devenir le héros du monde… L'être par la chance ne t'as pas suiffit… Tu aurais dû rester à Poudlard, Harry Potter. »

« Pour te voir continuer à tuer des innoçents, jamais, _Voldemort_… »

« Tu es vraiment tétû, comme garçon… Avoir prit de l'âge ne t'as pas vraiment aidé… Ce stupide maître de Potions… Chien de cet amoureux de moldus… »

« Tais-toi et combat !! » Ordonna Harry Potter.

******

La troupe de 7 silouettes était terrée aux alentours… 

« Quand il commence à invoquer le dieu, il faut transmettre votre magie interne à Harry… Ne vous consentrer que sur ça et aux meilleurs moments que vous avez eut avec lui… Cela lui donnera du courage de la force…. » Commenda Severus Rogue. Chacun hocha la tête puis se dispèreça dans le champ. 

*****

Retour au duel. 

« Impérius ! » 

Harry esquiva sans problème. 

« Electro »

Voldemort esquiva aussitôt cette attaque.  Les attaques fusèrent bientôt de partout… Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, les deux hommes s'échangeaient des attaques à une vitesse filgurante. L'un pour le bien, l'autre pour le mal, même si rien les liait par l'esprit, tout les reliait sur ce terrain. La volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout, de se montrer à l'autre qu'on est le plus fort. Harry sut, au moment où chacun d'entre eux recurent l'attaque de l'autre ('Aquajet' pour Voldemort, 'Firesoult' pour Harry) que le moment était venu d'appeler le pouvoir des Dieux…. 

_« Au nom des quatres palais célestes, _

_Et des septs étoiles de la destinée, _

_Au nom de tous les antiques préceptes sacrés, _

_De foi, et de vertu… _

_Ô Susaku, Dieu protecteur du ciel du sud… _

_Entends la prière de tes enfants… »_

« Quoi, mais c'est… » Tonna Voldemort en regardant Harry qui….

******

FIN DU CHAPITRE. 

Note : pour ceux qui connaîssent (et pour les autres), ce n'est pas moi qui est inventé la 'formule' de Harry. C'est de 'Fushigi Yugi', un fabuleux mgas que je vous conseille à tous de lire. 

Bon, merci à tous pour les reviews et à ceux qui me lisent… Ca se finit !  

Désolé pour les fans de Sirius, mais il n'apparaîtra pas avant la fin… J'suis vraiment sorry mais vous comprendrez (ou si vous avez déjà compris), j'étais limité en nombre…

Merci spéciale à :

- nuage_dautomne : escuse moi pour la lenteur mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot cette semaine… Le prochain chapitre et là dans quelques jour (j'ai fini… Manques plus que les dernières lignes, une ch'tite relecture et debut/fin…)

- mister-master : merci de continuer la lecture !!! 

- Merci beaucoup, beaucoup… 

- Mymye-Potter : v'la ! 

Pour l'histoire de Rogue et des Maraudeurs, attendez le dernier chapitre (soit le 11ème, le tout dernier étant l'épilogue…)

REVIEW, PLEEEAAAAASSSEEE. 

PS : à votre avis, je la traduis en Anglais ou pas, ma fic ? Ca vaut le coup ??

Sailor Digitale_ Charlotte Lupin. 


	10. Viva per lei

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE 

Ca sent la fin à plein nez… Enfin, c'est le dernier chapitre avec de l'action, je vous préviens… Harry contre Voldie, suite et fin !! 

Chapitre 10 : Viva per lei.

« Je vie pour elle depuis toujours

qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre

Elle désine après l'amour un arc-en-ciel dans notre chambre

Elle est musique certains jours, 

Quand notre cœur se fait trop lourd

Elle est la seule à pourvoir nous porter secours. »

_« Au nom des quatres palais célestes, _

_Et des septs étoiles de la destinée, _

_Au nom de tous les antiques préceptes sacrés, _

_De foi, et de vertu… _

_Ô Susaku, Dieu protecteur du ciel du sud… _

_Entends la prière de tes enfants… »_

« Quoi, mais c'est… » Tonna Voldemort en regardant Harry qui semblait entourer d'une aura rouge. 

« Allons-y… »Murmurèrent ensembles les septs étrangers…

_ « Au nom des quatres palais célestes »_

Sidonie pensa à tous les moments ou Harry était là pour la consolée, pour lui remonter le moral… C'était comme un confident… En si peu de temps, c'était devenu un ami sincère à qui elle n'hésiterait pas à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce… Elle lui donnerait son énergie… Un signe étrange apparut sur sa main, alors qu'un rayon fusa vers Harry. 

 « Et des septs étoiles de la destinée… » 

Draco pensa à Harry, celui qui, pendant des années, fut le personnage avec lequel il avait eu le plus entipathie. Ils étaient surs de se détester. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait mal et que son monde s'éccroulait autour de lui, Harry eut la force de lui parler. C'était son pire ennemi qui s'était rendu compte combien il souvrait. Harry avait réussir à faire sortir les larmes, les peines qu'il avait eut tant de mal à faire sortir… IL avait même demander au directeur de le faire changer de maison, LUI, Draco Malfroy, qui l'avait traité de tous les noms, lui, mais aussi ses amis. Pendant le reste des vacances de Noël, lui et Harry avaient réussis à lier une amitié, certe nouvelle et frèle, mais à qui on avait donné des bases solide, basées sur le respets de l'autre et surtout sur la confiance… Il avait convience en Harry, comme à leur nouvelle amitié… Un symbole lumineux aparu sur son avant-bras et un jet de lumière fusa vers Harry. 

« Ay nom de tous les antiques préceptes sacrés… » 

Ginny se souvient de tous les moments passés en compagnie d'Harry. Après s'être débarasser de son béguin pour lui, Ginny, de son vrai nom Virginnia, avait vu à quel point elle et Harry se resemblaient et ils étaient devenus, au fil des ans, presque frère et sœur. Elle, avait trouvé le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut, s'inquiétant pour elle, mais pas trop, l'écoutant quand elle en avait besoin et la consolant même de sa seule présence. Lui, avait trouvé une petite sœur, quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de coup durs, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il resentait.. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle à ce moment précis, et n'allait certainement pas le trahir ni l'abandonner… Un symbole apparut sur son coup et un jet de lumière rouge partit vers Harry…

« De foi, et de vertu… » 

Hermione pensa aux moments de bonheur qu'elle avait eut avec celui qu'elle considère comme un frère, un meilleur ami… 'Tu devras arrêté de travailler comme tu le fait, 'mione… Viens, jouons aux échecs'… ''Mione, ON a gagné !! On a gagné !!!'… Le voyage dans le temps, en troisième, son accesion au poste de capitaine, les étés passés ensemble… Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas le laisser la quitter.. Elle tenait tellement à sa sensibilité, son grand cœur, sa volonté… Son amitié, à laquelle elle tenait tellement. Un signe vient sur son pied duquel partit un rayon de lumière intense, rouge. 

« Ô Suzaku, dieu protecteur du ciel du Sud » 

Severus Rogue sentit ses souvenirs l'envahir. Il pensa à sa première conversation, leurs premiers rires ensembles, leur première conversation… La conversation qu'ils avaient eut juste hier, qui lui semblait des semaines à présent 'Je veux la demander en marriage ! – Mais, Sev', pourquoi tu le fais pas ? – je sais pas… - fonce, Sev', fonce.. On ne vit qu'une fois !'… Un rayon apparut sur sa jambe, où l'on distingue un signe,  et partit vers Harry. 

_« Entends la prière de tes enfants, »_

Ron, concentré sur Harry, sentit son esprit floter. Les moments les plus importants de sa vie, ils comprenaient tous son meilleur ami, Harry Potter… 'Salut, je m'appelle Ronald Wesley, et toi ?'… 'Si tu veux, on peut partager...Sert-toi !'… 'C'est un éclaire de Feu… Tu veux vraiment me le passer ??'… 'Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, Ron…'… L'amitié éternelle entre les deux garçon ne s'éteindra jamais, comme l'avait dit Harry sur sa lettre… L'âge, dont le sortilège était la cause, ne les avaient pas séparés, ils étaient toujours là, l'un pour l'autre et Ron semblait convaincu que si l'un des deux mourraient avant l'autre, il resterait quand même, juste pour l'autre et pour le protèger… Un symbole de l'ancien temps apparut sur son front, comme pour les autres et lança un rayon de lumière rouge en direction de Harry, qui semblait en transe… Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. 

_« Daigne descendre des cieux, »_

Laetitia pensa à la première fois où elle avait vu Harry Potter, combien ce fut le coup de foudre… Son frère avait beau la prévenir, l'empêcher, elle ne pouvait s'empécher de penser à Harry et ses magnifiques yeux verts…Leur premier baiser, coupé par son maudit frère, leurs vrai deuxième baiser… Et tout ce qui s'était passé après… Leurs moments privés et la trendresse qui émanait de ses yeux émeraudes à chaque fois qu'il la regardait…Elle l'aimait, et maintenant c'était plus qu'évident…Un rayon fusa vers Harry, depuis sa poitrine gauche… Elle savait qu'un symbole y était apparu…

« Et apparaître en ces lieux… » 

Un Dieu, semblable à ceux qu'on voix dans les livres ancestrals d'extrème orient, de Chine ou du Japon apparu au centre de l'aire de combat…

« Tu m'as appeler, protègé des Dieux et combatant au grand cœur… Tu peux fusioner avec moi et j'exocerais ton veux… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »

Harry hocha la tête, encore retourner par cette rencontre… Il sentait ses amis autour de lui, savait que c'était aussi grâce à eux qu'il avait réussi à appeler ce Dieu… Il savait ce qu'il lui en couterait, de faire ce veux. Il regarda Voldemort, qui semblait stupéfixé. Puis pensa à Laetitia. S'il ne fusionait pas, il y avait de grande chance qu'elle se fasse tuer… Et c'était devenu, il se l'avoue maintenant, une de ses plus forte raison de vivre…

« JE T'APPARTIENS SUZAKU !!!! » Cria-t-il, célant ainsi le pacte d'absorbtion. « DETRUIT CETTE ENTITE MALEVIQUE, DETRUIT A TOUT JAMAIS CET ETRE QUI SE FAIT APPELER VOLDEMORT AINSI QUE TOUS SES SERVITEURS !!! JE T'APPARTIENS, SUZAKU !!! »

L'être céleste se fondit en Harry. 

« NOOOOONNN !!! » Crièrent les septs étoiles (vous conprenez maintenant ?)… Ils se reconcentrèrent et les rayons qui les liaient à Harry devienrent plus gros, plus intenses…

Un violent éclair lumineux.

Que du blanc et un phénix qui vole, tournoyant autour du site…

Voldemort se décompose, encore étonner de ce qui lui arrive…

Un corps qui s'affaise, puis six autres…

Sept étoiles regardant un corps qui déscend doucement vers la Terre…

Ce même corps, inanimé, touchant le sol….

« HARRRYYYYYYY !!!!!!! NOOOOONNNN !!! »

Un cri déchirant. Transpercant les âmes, les cœurs… Celui d'une jeune femme, conscient de se qui vient de se passer, qui vient de prendre ce pour quoi elle vivait… 

******

Fin du CHAPITRE… 

Bon, j'ai failis arrêté là, j'allais le poster, puis je me suis dis que j'étais trop vache… CONTINUER… n'oublier pas de reviewer !

*******

« Laetitia ! Reste là !! » Cria Severus Rogue, son grand frère. Il jetta un coup d'œil. « Draco, Ron, vennez avec moi… Les filles, rester en arrières… »

« Ok.. » 

Draco et Ron enboitèrent le pas à Rogue. Ils n'en menaient pas large. Tous, sans exeption pleuraient, espérant, au fond de leur cœur qu'Harry se lèverait et leur sortirait un 'on a gagné'… Mais pendant le temps infini qui s'écoula entre le moment où ils se mirent à marcher et le moment où ils arrivèrent à côté du corps, Harry n'avait pas bouger, mais pas grâce à la brise légère qui venait de souffler. 

« Harryyyy…. » Murmura Laetitia, qui évidemment n'avait pas écouter son frère. Tous les septs se placèrent près d'Harry, en cercle. Aucun d'entre eux voulaient savoir ce qu'ils redoutaient tant. Le Survivant était-il mort ? Ou avait-il réussi à surmonter ce duel ? Severus se pencha doucement vers celui qu'il considèrait comme son meilleur ami. Il dirigea sa main tremblante vers son cou, pour vérifier le poul. 

'…   …  boum … ….  ….  boum … …'

« Son cœur bat… Mais tellement lentement que je me demande si je ne rêve pas… Il faut lui donner notre énergie vitale…Ou alors… » Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Tous avaient compris que la vie d'Harry repossait entre leurs mains, et que c'était une question de minutes, voir de secondes…

 Hochement de têtes, 

Mains qui sèche les larmes, qui coulent toujours. 

Espoir. 

Soudain, ils sûrent ce qu'il fallait dire, comme s'ils étaient né pour cela. 

Sidonie : « Par les Dieux qui tranversent notre uniners, par les étoiles qui proclament notre destin … »

Severus : « Par les Septs étoiles, réunnis ici même et en cet instant et par la magie blanche, symbolisée par notre union… »

Laetitia : « Par la magie qui nous guide tout au long de notre vie et qui équilibre le monde … »

Hermione : « Pour les principes de fois et de vertus qui nous unis et pour la volonté de la vie … »

Draco : « Nous en référons à Merlin, père de la Magie et de la Sorcèlerie… »

Ron : « Entends la prière de tes enfants … Viens à nous ici bas… Reponds à notre réquête… »

*******

V'là , finit . C'était rapide à écrire, j'était bien motivé.  Merlin va-t-il venir sauver Harry ?  Harry vivera-t-il ? 

Bon, j'ai déjà écris le début 1 du prochain chapitre… Malheureusement, je crais qu'il ne sagisse en fait du chapitre 12. Il y aura donc 13 chapitres… J'ai décidé de cette fin, alors que normalement il devait finir après la fin de Voldemort… Harry devait se lever et remercier ses amis.. Mais je suis drâmatique à fond, donc autant rester… Ne vous en faîtes pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt (du moin, si j'ai pas trop de boulot…). 

Puis, n'oublier pas que plus y'a de REVIEWS, plus je suis motivée pour écrire… Alors, un p'tit review, ca coûte pas grand chose et ca fait très plaisir !!! 

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, gros bisous à Luffynette ( merci bcp !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait !), Li ( merci bcp… C'est dur de juger son propre travail…), Luna ( Merci pour le PS, j'essaye de faire attention… Je suis contente que mon idée de parole te plaise, mais je vais avoir un blème pour l'anglais, certaines étant francaises… Pour ta fic, je l'adooore !!! Continue !), Mymye-Potter (lol. Alors tu dois être pas très contente de cette fin… Mais bon, c'est la fin, faut bien un peu de suspense, non ?), Nina (même remarquepour la fin. Merci beaucoup pour ton review…) et enfin, dumbledore ( merci beaucoup !). Je vous addoore !

REVIEW   ^-^ ?. 

SD. Charlotte Lupin 


	11. I want you back

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

Disclamer : Histoire à moi. Perso pas à moi. 

Base : Harry Potter. 

Note : Réel aant dernier chapitre. Chapitre 11/13. 

_Chapitre 11 : I want you back_

_"You're  all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_So tell me what to do now,_

_'Cause I want you back"_

Soudain, ils sûrent ce qu'il fallait dire, comme s'ils étaient né pour cela. 

Sidonie : _« Par les Dieux qui tranversent notre uniners, par les étoiles qui proclament notre destin … »_

Severus : _« Par les Septs étoiles, réunnis ici même et en cet instant et par la magie blanche, symbolisée par notre union… »___

Laetitia : _« Par la magie qui nous guide tout au long de notre vie et qui équilibre le monde … »___

Hermione : _« Pour les principes de fois et de vertus qui nous unis et pour la volonté de la vie … »___

Draco : _« Nous en référons à Merlin, père de la Magie et de la Sorcèlerie… »_

Ron : _« Entends la prière de tes enfants … Viens à nous ici bas… Reponds à notre réquête… »___

Une lumière aveuglante surgit à quleques pas d'eux…Un vieillard surgit, mais, comme pour Dumbledore, on comprend dès le premier regard à quel point le vieil homme est puissant.

« Merlin. » Murmura Hermione. 

« En effet, jeune fille. » Repondit Merlin. 

Tous pleuraient mais une ombre grandissante d'espoir passa dans leurs yeux, à la vue de ce sorcier. 

« S'il vous plait, Merlin, grand enchanteur… Nous avons besoin de vous. » Dit Ginny d'un air suppliant. 

« Que voulez vous, étoiles de la destinée ? »

« Sauvez notre ami… » Repondit doucement et respectueusement Draco. 

Dans d'autres circonstance, Ron aurait lancer une remarque singlante et Hermione s'étonner de la douceur des parôles, Ginny aurait été surpris de l'emploi du moi 'ami' et Severus aurait sourit, fière de son élève. Mais tous savaient que cet homme qui se tennait devant eux était le plus grand sorcier et mage que la Terre ait porté. Il imposait par sa seule présence le respect et le silence. On dit que la puissance de Dumbledore et de Voldemort réunni ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Ils savaient que si quelqu'un pourrait sauver Harry Potter, c'était lui. 

« Vous parlez d'Harry Potter ? »

Tous acquiècèrent en silence. 

« Sa vie n'est plus importante maintenant que Tom Elvis Jedusor est mort… »

« SI ! » Repondirent Ron, Hermione, Severus, Laetitia, Sidonie, Draco et Ginny. 

« Il en a pour nous, Mr. » Continua Severus. 

« Pour nous et pour plein d'autres personnes… » Compléta Ginny. 

« En quoi ? » Demanda Merlin, dont les yeux brillaient d'une manière bien connue.

« C'est mon meilleur ami ! » Crièrent en même temps Ron et Seveurs. 

« C'est un de mes meilleurs amis et comme un frère pour moi… Il m'a fait confiance et m'a donné son amitié alors que tout le monde ne voyait en moi qu'une bosse du travail… » Continua Hermione.

« Il est un confident, et un de mes meilleurs amis… » Reprit Sidionie.

« C'est mon frère. Du moins c'est comme si. Il était là à tous les moments important de ma vie, il m'a aidé, m'a secouru… » Compléta Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. 

« Il m'a offère son amitié alors qu'on s'est toujours qu'insulter… Il a eut confiance en moi… » Continua Draco, Ginny entre ses bras. 

« C'est ma raison de vivre… Mon unique amour… sans lui je n'existe plus… Je l'aime. Je suis prêt à mettre ma vie en danger pour lui… » Finit Laetitia. 

Merlin sourit. 

« Je vois. Vous n'êtes pas ses étoiles pour rien. Amis, frères et sœur, amante… Le triangle de l'amour est très présent autour de lui… C'est vrai que son âme est d'un blanc rare… Oui, je crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose… »

« S'il vous plait… » Supplia Severus. 

« Approchez-vous de lui en cercle. »

Ils s'executèrent. 

« Maintenant, appeler vos pouvoirs d'étoiles… »

« Par Sirius, étoile du chien » Commença Severus au bout de quelques instants. 

« Par Casiopée, étoile du cœur » Entonna sa sœur. 

« Par L'étoile du Centaure, étoile de la connaisance » Continua Hermione.

« Par la Grande Ours, étoile de l'amitié » Proclama Ron.

« Par Le Capricorne, étoile de la Terre » Compléta Ginny.

« Par l'étoile du nord, étoile de la destinée » Continua Sidonie.

« Et par le Soleil, étoile de la vie. »Finit Draco. 

Un globe lumineux apparut au dessus d'Harry. Il commença à descendre en direction du corps inanimé de ce dernier. 

« Il faut maintenant attendre. » Compléta Merlin.

Tous prièrent pour que cela marche. C'était leurs dernier espoir et ils ne voulaient pas perdre celui par qui la Terre était redevenue un havre de paix. 

Le globe prit forme. Un couple, un homme et une femme.. Bien connu de Severus, Sidonie et Laetitia. 

« Lily… »

« James… »

« Merci d'avoir eut conviance autant à notre fils… Pardonne moi Sev'… Je t'en prix… »

« Arrête Jamies… Je te pardonne. Mais sauve ton fils… »

James souria. 

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Nous sommes ici pour ça… Je suis heureux pour toi, Sev' et pour toi aussi Sido… Quand à toi, Laetitia, sache que je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas ta faute si Sev' s'est retourné vers Serpentard, comprend-le enfin… »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, James… Si je n'étais pas entrée à Serpentard ou si je n'étais pas entrer à Poudlard cette année là, Severus n'aurait jamais été Mange-mort, il ne serait pas, avec Nott, sortis avec des Serpentards…. »

« Laetitia… Arrête. Je suis mort et tu n'y peux plus rien… Je serais heureux de te voir devenir ma belle-fille. Tu dois tourner la page… »

« Vous deux… » Continua Lily Potter « Je vous remercie d'avoir été d'autant bons amis pour mon fils, d'avoir été les amis qui lui ont manqués pendant autant de temps… Merci. »

« Ce fut un plaisir Madame… » Repondit Hermione.

« Comme Hermione le dit…. On continura, ne vous en faites pas… »

Les deux sourièrent. Ils se retournèrent vers Draco, mal à l'aise.

« Quand à toi, petit dragon, je te remercie d'avoir distrait autant mon fils de Voldemort. Cela à permis de le protèger et de le préparer… Et merci d'avoir accepter l'aide qu'il te donnait… Cela l'a beaucoup aider de créer cette amitié… Il te considère comme un ami, et cela est important… N'oubliez pas, »Reprit James pour tout le monde… « Harry aura encore plusieurs épreuves, plus ou moins durs, mais aussi beaucoup moins dangeureuse que celle d'aujourd'hui… Restez à ses côtés, il vous rendra vos efforts. »

Puis, les parents de Harry Potter se baissèren tvers leurs fils. 

« Tu es prête Lil ? »

« Bien sûr … Et toi, Jamies ? »

Ils se prirent la main et plongèrent dans le corps de leurs fils. 

Les septs spectateurs (enfin,huit si on compte Merlin qui n'est pas encore partit) surent que tout repossaient sur Lily et James. 

*****

Dans l'esprit  d'Harry. 

« Combien de temps je vais rester comme ça… Je veux me réveiller ! »Coléra Harry. ( dans le corps de 16 ans)

« Boujour Harry…. »

« Ma…Maman ?!! »

« Oui, c'est bien moi… »

« MAMAN !! PAPA !! »

Harry courut vers ses parents et se jeta dans leurs bras. 

« Mon petit…Mon tout petit… Oh, Harry… » Murmura Lily en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, à se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient. 

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je suis mort ? »

« Non, pas tout à fait… Tes amis ont réussi à te maintenir en vie mais tu risque d'y rester… Ils nous ont appellés… Pour qu'on te reveille. »

« Mon fils »Commença James, « Je suis fière de toi… Tu as une adorable petite amie, des amis près à risquer leur vie pour toi… Je suis si fière… Tu as bien réussi ta vie… »

« Merci papa… »

« Nous sommes désolés de ne pas être là… De pas avoir été là lorsque ca n'allait pas… Si tu savais à quel point nous voulions venir pour te remonter le moral… » Continua sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si vous saviez comme vous me manquez… Même maintenant…Mais… » Dit Harry en se brunissant. Aussitôt, ses parents firent de même. Aux bout de quelques secondes, James Potter prit la parôle. 

« Oui… Tu dois retourner parmis les vivants… Allez. On essayera de revenir… »

Ils se prirent dans les bras. Ils pleuraient car tous savaient que James venaient de mentir… Biensûr, ils allaient réessayer, mais cela ne donnerait rien. 

« Allez, on y va ! »dit simplement Lily. Ils se tienrent les mains et Harry se sentit tirer en avant. 

***

« Il ouvre les yeux !!! » Cria une voix.

« Oh, Harry !! Harry mon amour, répond moi !! »Dit une autre voix. 

Il reprit la conexion à la réalité.

« Où suis… ? »

« Toujours au même endroit. On va rentrer à Poudlard… »Repondit une voix qu'il associait à Sidonie. 

« Allez… Ron, Severus, aidez le… » Dit Hermione.

« Hmm… Ca…va ….allez…. » Dit-il.

« Tatata… Crois-moi, ils sont pas deux pour t'aider… »

« Drac… »

« Oui, c'est moi. On est tous là Harry… Tu as réussi, mon gars ! Voldemort est mort… » Puis, Draco, puisque c'était lui, rit…

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus.

« Voldemort, mort… AHAHAHAH !!! » Repondit Draco.

Ron rit à son tour puis Sidonie. Laetitia eut un rire et les deux autres pouffèrent. Ils savaient tous que c'était une blague très très plate, mais ils venaient de gagner sur le mage noir et ils avaient tous faillit mourir ou perdre un ami. C'était un rire plus ou moins nerveux, mais tous voulaient, par cela, expulser le stress et la nervosité. Harry sourit, content d'être entouré par ses amis et d'être vivant, avec eux. 

Ils se dirigèrent à un point puis transplanèrent. Ils marchaient dans la fôret interdite quand :

« Laetitia ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Je…Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il. Cependant, il sut qu'elle l'avait entendu. 

« …Harry… » Elle se jetta dans ses bras. « Promet moins de me prévenir avant, tripple idiot !! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?? Idiot va !! … » Elle pleura silencieusement quelques secondes puis ajouta : « Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry Potter. »

 Et ils rentrèrent vers le château, dans l'aube naissante, où les attendait à l'entrée un Dumbledore visiblement heureux et anxieux. 

********

FIN DU CHAPITRE… Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plut car j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (d'accord, j'ai adoré… J'étais heureuse en écrivant ce chapitre, les mots sont venus tous seuls…).

Ce fic va vraiment me manquer quand il sera fini…. Je me mets au prochain dès ce soir. 

On va surement me dire des 'c'est pas la fin ?', 't'es sûre ?'… Pour ceux là, vous pouvez vous arrêter là. Disons que les deux prochains chapitre sont à classer comme 'dernier chapitre' et 'épilogue'…. Celui que vous venez de finir n'est que la fin de l'action (et de voldemort)… 

J'espère que tous ceux qui n'ont pas reviewers, reviewions (ca se dit ?)… Pour vous combien de personnes lisent… Je vous fait à tous de groses biz… Merci spéciale à :

- luffynette : merci de me suivre depuis si longtemps… J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu….

- Julie potter : Et bien j'espère que tu es satisfaite de ce chapitre… 

- Mymye-Potter : Pour l'imagination, merci beaucoup, mais je suis pas la seule… Le tites incantation viennent d'un de mes mangas préféré : 'Fushigi Yugi'… Pour les incantations d'étoile de ce chapitre, j'ai tout inventé. (d'ailleur, les trucs comme quoi c'est l'étoile d'un truc est faux…)

- Pheniamon : Merci pour ton review. 

- Dumbledore : Toi aussi t'es un de mes 'vieu' reviewers… MERCI BCP. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. 

- Luna : Merci, merci… Continue toi aussi. 

- Linalyna : lol… J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue… et que t'as survécu… Et puis, j'aurais pas oser le laisser mourir comme ça.

J'espère que tout est claire pour ce qui est du passé de Rogue… Dites moi si y'a un détail qui manque….

Sailor Digitale, 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….. REVIEW ?! 

Review. 


	12. voyage dans le temps !

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

Ca sent la fin. Ce chapitre est l'un des derniers. En fait, c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue… Merci de m'avoir suivit tout au long de l'aventure et merci infiniment aux revieurs, passés et présents. Ce chapitre n'est pas long, mais il livre les derniers sentiments des personnages et montre à quel point Harry a changé, pour lui, comme pour les autres. 

C'est bisarre de penser qu'on arrive aux bout * ouais, moi aussi…. C'est peut-être le virus que j'ai mangé ce matin…*. Arrête de dire des conneries alors que je suis serieuse. Ca me fait une boule aux ventre, comme quand on a finit un tableau et qu'on a plus rien à rajouter dessus… C'est triste et en même temps, je suis heureuse d'avoir presque fini ce fic…. Merci à tous et au prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier….

Chapitre 12 :  Voyage dans le temps

_«Est que une vie meilleure, _

_nous attend dès demain ?_

_Ne doute pas, puisqu'il est l'heure…_

_ Je sais que pourtant, _

_il faut faire souvent des choix qui font vraiment peur_

_Comme le monde me semble grand,_

_ quand je voyage… Dans le temps. »_

Harry et les sept autres furent accueillits en héros dans Poudlard. Par un nmiracle inconpréhensible, la Gazette sut que Voldemort a été vaincu par ces derniers et avaient envoyé publier une édition spéciale, envoyer à tous les sorciers… Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, ils furent face à un silence de mort. Hermione, Draco, Ginny et Ron regardèrent Dumbledore, ne sachant pas où aller.  Ce dernier se leva,  et parla, à eux comme à l'assemblée des élèves. 

« Vous avez aidé directement Harry Potter à combattre Voldemort hier soir, et vous l'avez vaincu…Pour le courage dépassant les limites de l'inimaginable, j'accorde 100 points chacun à Draco Malfroy, Hermione Granger, Virgnia Wesley et Ronald Wesley. Sachez que vous allez tous les septs recevoir l'ordre de Merlin, 1ere Classe. Quand à toi, Harry Potter, pour la bravour illimité et le fait que tu ais donné ta vie pour tuer le mage noir, tu vas recevoir la Médaille de Merlin, ultime reconnaissance de la magie. Veuillez tous vous asseoir à notre table.. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table mais toute la grande salle se leva (sauf quelques Serpentards…) au moment où ils montèrent sur l'estrade. Les professeurs les imitèrent.  Ils levèrent leur verre. 

« A VIRGINNIA WESLEY ! »

"A DRACO MALFROY!"

" A HERMIONE GRANGER !"

"A SIDONIE !"

" A SEVERUS ROGUE !"

" A RONALD WESLEY !"

" A LAETITIA ROGUE !"

" A HARRY POTTER !" 

******

Le match Serpentard/Griffondor fut le plus expéditif qu'on ait vu dans une finale. L'attrapeur de Serpentard n'étant plus là, les Serpentards se firent battre 400 à 10. Le match Profs/Elèves alla donc se disputer contre Griffondor. 

******

Quelques semaines plus tard. 

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux encore une fois puis testa la formule sur un crapaud. Au bout de quelques secondes le crapaud sintilla, mais cela eut une signification pour le directeur de Poudlard. Depuis la chûte de Voldemort, Albus s'était enfermé dans un cachot et ne resortait qu'à l'heure des repas. Il semblait soucieux et perdu dans ses pensées…

« Harry, le destin t'offre le choix…. » Chuchota-t-il, les yeux pétillants. 

Dumbledore venait de trouver l'antidote du sortilège d'Harry. 

¤¤¤¤

Quand Harry, tenant Laetitia par la taille, vit Albus Dumbledore entrer dans la grande salle, il sut que quelque chose s'était passé. L'homme semblait soucieux, plus vieux que d'habitude. Il alla le voir,, suivit de tous les autres professeurs  qui avaient, eux aussi, vus la mine de leur directeur. 

« Qu'est qu'il y a, Albus ? »

« Harry, mon garçon, tu vas devoir faire un choix … »

« Pardon ? »

Severus palit.

« J'ai…. J'ai trouvé un… un antidote…. »

Harry palit à son tour. Dumbledore savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préciser un antidote à quoi, il savait que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était en train de voir tout s'éffondrer. Harry se tourna vers Severus, Sidonie et Laetitia, puis vers la table des griffondors. Ron et Hermione commencait à s'inquiéter de la tournure des évenements. Le survivant et sauveur se reprit brutalement et chuchota en regardant son mentor dans les yeux :

« Je….je doit réfléchir… »

« Je comprends… Prend ton temps mais l'antidote ne serra efficace que jusqu'à après-demain matin… Et je ne saurais surement pas capable d'en refaire une…»

Harry hocha la tête et sortit précipitament de la salle. Dumbledore se tourna vers ses élèves. 

« Les cours de défence contre le mal sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ainsi que le match de Quidditch prévu dans deux jours… »

Un murmure parcouru la salle. 

« Ron, cela a surment à voir avec la tête d'Harry il y a quelques minutes… »

« Oui, je sais 'Mione… Allons le voir ! »

Hermione approuva et ils quittèrent leurs tables pour se diriger vers les appartements d'Harry. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix. 

« Arrête de te faire du mal Laeti !! Tu m'entends ! »

« Mais tu comprends pas Sev'… JE suporterais pas de le perdre….Sibille me l'a dit… »

« Arrête d'écouté cette folle de Trelaney ! Harry choisira du mieux qu'il pourra, mais tu ne dois pas le forcer ! »

Ron s'avança.

« Qu'est qu'il a ?! »

« Ronald Wesley, 50 points en moins pour… »

« Vous pouvez nous enlever autant de points que vous voulez, professeur… » Ajouta Hermione, derrière Ron, « Mais dites nous ce qui arrive à Harry ! »

« C'est personnel. Cela ne conserne que Harry, Dumbledore et… »

« ET SES AMIS !! » Cria Ron, au bord des larmes. « Nous sommes encore ses amis, que vous le voulez ou pas. J'ai été son premier ami et c'est encore mon meilleur ami ! »

« Très bien, mais calmer vous, Ron ! »

Hermione mit la main sur l'épaule de Ron, l'insitant à se calmer. 

« Voilà, le directeur a trouvé l'antidote à la potion qu'il l'a transformé en adulte… »

Ron se figea… Il regarda Laetitia, secouée de sanglots, qui n'avait pas écouter leur discution, il pensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passer avec son meilleur ami, avant, puis après le sortilège… Il regarda finalement Rogue, qui avait détourné les yeux. C'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi leur maître de potions leurs avaient caché ce fait. Il avait peur qu'Harry acepte l'antidote… Il regarda Hermione, dont les yeux fixait un point invisible. Sa petit amie était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle releva les yeux et regarda directement Ron. Ils comprirent tous deux que le Harry qu'ils connaisaient avant ne reviendrait plus et que leur amitié avec le 'nouveau' Harry était tout aussi forte que celle avec 'l'ancien'. 

« Nous voullons le voir… Il a besoin de notre conseil ! » Dit doucement Hermione aux deux adultes. 

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Hermione. »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, … Severus. »

« Cinq points de moins pour insolence envers un professeur. »

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas les signes, professeur ! »Déclara Ron. « On est de votre côté et nous ne voullons pas vous 'enlevé' Harry. Il est plus épanouie, plus ouvert depuis son accident. C'est comme ça qu'il est. »

« Laissez nous passer, s'il vous plait. » Finit Hermione. 

¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint ses quatiers. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête… Il avait le choix en restant comme ça, ou alors redevenir comme avant, aller à l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année, puis entrer dans une grande école…Ou alors. Ou alors, rester à Poudlard comme professeur, vivre avec ses amis… Mais Ron et Hermione ?? Ils étaient en dernière années, cette année était donc leurs dernière… Il pourait mieu les voir en tant que garçon de leurs ages, peut-être même travailler avec eux… Il se prit la tête. 

« Harry ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce. 

« 'Mione ? »

« Oui, Ron est là aussi… Severus nous a dit pour… »

« Pour l'antidote ? »

« Oui. »

« Je sais plus quoi faire… Je… »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que veux tu ? »

« Restez avec vous… Et les autres… Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« C'est impossible… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« 'Mione… Réfléchit… » Repondit Harry. « Vous partez… Soit je pars avec vous, soit je reste avec les autres… Dans les deux cas, je garde des amis… Mais j'en perd. »

Hermione rencontra les yeux de Ron. Le moment était venu de lui dire…

« Harry, on doit te dire une chose… »

Au sérieux de son ami, il leva ses yeux embrumés vers eux. 

Ron poursuivit : « Dumbledore nous a convoqué il y a trois jours… Come tu le sais, c'est les ASPICs dans deux semaines… Il nous a avoué qu'il partait en retraite à la fin de l'année… Qu'il donnait son poste à MacGonadall… »

« Mais où va-t-il ?? »

« Il reste à Poudlard… Mais comme conseiller au directeur… »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant où Ron voulait en venir. 

« Il m'a proposé le poste de Méthamorphose… Severus devenant directeur adjoint… »

« Tu… Tu as accepté ?? »

Ron accièça avec un grand sourire.

« Mais…Mais Hermione ?? »

Cette dernière sourit à son tour. 

« Dumbledore m'a proposer le poste d'Etude des Runes, le prof' partant aussi en retraite… »

« Mais alors… »

« Oui. On reste tous les deux… De plus Draco reste comme assistant en DCFM et en potions… Et Ginny reste encore une année mais on va bien lui trouver un poste !! » Finit Ron en éclatant de rire. Hermione et Harry se joingnirent à lui et c'est un trio en plein fou rire que trouvèrent le reste des 'étoiles', ainsi que Dumbledore. 

« Qu'est qui se passe ? »

« Rien… Ron me disait juste les nouvelles de l'année prochaine… Tu m'avais caché que tu passais Directeur adjoint Sev' ?! »

Ce dernier rougit. 

« Mouais, bon, ca va… »

Laetitia n'ossait pas regarder Harry. 

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire… »Dit Harry. 

Tous redevienrent sérieux.

« J'ai pris ma decision par rapport à l'antidote… » Commença-t-il.

« Et ?? » 

« Laetitia ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda Harry, rougissant. 

Les yeux de cette dernière se mirent à briller. Elle se jetta à son coup alors que tous avaient compris la reponce cachée d'Harry. Dumbledore sourit. Harry avait finalementprit une décision vis-à-vis de son futur… Il resterait donc dans son nouveau corps de 27 ans. Laetitia profita d'une accalmie pour dire :

« Oui… Oui je le veux, mon amour… Je veux partager avec toi toute ma vie… »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements des autres. 

****** 

Voilà. Le prochain chapitre va être en ligne ce soir même ou dans le week-end…

REVIEWS !!!! (S'il vous plait !!! Ca va être ma dernière upload (sauf demande de suite) sur ce fic….J'ai besoin de vous ! T.T ) 

Biz à tous. 

Sailor digitale, les larmes aux yeux. 

Merci aux reviewers. 


	13. I will always love you

SORTILEGE IRREVERSIBLE

Voilà l'épilogue… Je ne réalise pas que c'est le dernier épisode. J'aurais pu arrêter à celui d'avant, comme après le 11e … Mais depuis le début, je tenais à ces deux derniers (surtout au 12ème). Merci pour toutes ces reviexs, ca fait vraiment très plaisir… 

J'espère que mon fic m'a plu et que vous avez trouvez vous reponces… S'il vous plait, j'aimerais juste savoir si ca vous a plu… J'aimerais que tous, vous qui lisez ces lignes, vous reveiwer… Ce cerait sympa.. Merci. 

MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUT, POUR ME LIRE,  M'ECRIRE et avoir lu mes 13 chapitres….

Epilogue : I will always love you…

" (So I go)

_But I, I know, I think of you_

_Every Steps up those ways_

_And I, I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_(You you you you you )_

_Darling, I love you"_

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il regarda encore une fois la jeune femme devant lui, se regardant dans un grand miroir. Sa sœur était tellement belle dans cette robe. On dit souvent que toute femme est belle le jour de son marriage. Mais cette marriée là était spéciale, comme celle du dernier marriage au quel il était allé. Sa sœur, dans sa robe blanche, était splendide. 

On était à présent 1 an et demi après la défaite de Voldemort. Ginny avait remplacé le professeur Flitwict et était fiancée avec Draco Malfroy. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés au mois d'octobre de leurs fin d'études. Lui même s'était marrié avec Sidonie quelques mois plus tôt. Là, il regardait les derniers préparatifs de sa sœur pour le marriage entre elle et Harry Potter. 

« Je suis belle ? Sev' ? »

« Tu es magnifique p'tite sœur ! La plus belle après Sid'… »

« Bien sûr… Bon, j'imagine que ca ira…Bon, on y va ? »

Il sut qu'elle était stressé… Comme lui à sa place. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait et qu'Harry était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il recula pour comtempler encore une fois sa sœur. 

Il allait conduire sa sœur à l'hotel des marriages. C'était l'équivalent des églises moldus, mais sauf que c'était plus 'laique', puisque que la croyance était universelle. Elle allait se marrier sous la bénédiction de la lumière et de l'essence de la magie. 

Il tendit son bras à sa sœur.

« Allons-y, Futur Madame Potter. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hotel. Il se placa ensuite à côté de Ron, témoin lui aussi du marriage. Les autres témoins (féminins) était Sidonie et Hermione. 

« Oui. » Dit alors Laetitia, tirant Rogue de sa rêverie.

« Et vous, Mr Harry James Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse, de la protèger et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » demanda Albus Dumbledore, qui était le maître de cérémonie.

« Oui. Je serais son mari même après sa mort… »

« Je vous déclare maintenant Mari et Femme. Scéler vos baguettes. »

Laetitia et Harry sortirent leur baguette et les fierent se toucher. Aussitôt, deux anneaux apparûrent aux doigts des marriés. Ces anneaux symbolisaient leur amour et leur union. Ils ne partirèrent pas. 

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les crépitements des centaines de flashs des journalistes. 

*****

Quels heures plus tard, alors qu'ils regardaient le feu d'artifice. 

« J'espère que personne mourra de sortilège impardonable avant des années… Et j'espère que le prochain mage noir sera vaincu plus rapidement que Jedusort… » Soupira Harry Potter, sa femme entourée par son bras. 

       « Arrête de parler de ça. Tu-sais… je veux dire Voldemort sera un autre exemple qu'il faut du mal et du bien dans le monde… Si on tue le mal, il reviendra dans un siècle ou deux… Mais d'ici là… » Repondit Leatitia Potter, se collant. 

« Oui, d'ici là, essayons de vivre et de proviter à fond de la vie… »

 « Je t'aime, mon amour. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Monsieur Ils regardèrent alors la petite chose, edormie pour l'instant dans le Sauveur Potter. ». 

Et ils s'embrassèrent avant de regarder la petite chose, endormie pour l'instant dans les bras de sa mère. Lily Potter conaîtra surement le prochain mage noir, mais, comme ils viennent de le dire, elle va vivre heureuse jusqu'à là. 

~~~~é~~~è~~~~

FIN DE LA FANFICTION. 

Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin. OUUUUIIIINNNN….J'arrive pas à y croire… é_è   T.T    

Ou alors, c'est le début d'un cicle… Enfin, merci à tous, d'avoir lu mon fic et de l'avoir signé ( **nuage_dautomne , Trunks-01 , dumbledore , marie-hedwige , Cain , sama , popov  , Mystikal , seskhmet , Sirien Dharc , Miaraza  , HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs , dombry , …quelqu'un , luffynette , mister-master , Mymye-Potter ,    Luna , Isabelle , Alice Gray , magli , Ryan , Nina , Li , Molianne , linalyna , Pheniamon , juliepotter , Emeline , Ari , mallisandre , solla , Ginny L , beren** ).

I will always love you. 

GROSES BIZ A TOUS !!!!! 

REVIEWS !!!!!! (please !!) 

Sailor Digitale !

PS : je vais continuer mon fic sur les maraudeurs mais si vous voulez une suite, une préquelle, ou je sais pas quoi, dites le moi, je considèrerais toutes les propositions (et je dirais que l'idée viens de vous…)


End file.
